Esta Vez Si
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una mujer exitosa, hermosa y dura, su epoca de preparatoria fue la peor de su vida, la escuela fue un suplico que ella trata de borar de su mente, cosa que no le sera tan facil al asistir a la fiesta de exalumnos despues de 10 años...
1. Prologo

**Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotomia de sus vidas. **

**N/A: La historia es Original de Jazzi W. Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.**

**Siento mucho el haberme atrasado con los fic's que tengo pero pues mm como les dire ahorita estoy pasando por muchos problemas la verdd lo unico que me tranquiliza es escribir y leer pero pues no he tenido el suficiente tiempo pero tratare de seguir al corriente con todo espero que este capitulo de esta ves si sea de su agrado.**

**ESTA VEZ SI**

**Prologo**

Me senté en mi sillón frente a mi escritorio, casi con el estomago a punto de devolver, debía ser una broma, un mal chiste, de verdad creían que todas las personas éramos hipócritas y que podía presentarme ante todos ellos, no iba a volver, no deseaba saber nada de ellos.

Respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme no me di cuenta hasta que punto estaba arrugando la invitación que tenia en mis manos, pero debía de calmarme, eso ya estaba superado, ya era pasado, no importaba, cerré los ojos, mientras los recuerdos me golpeaban intente reprimirlos pero fue demasiado tarde.

Aun recuerdo el día que le declare mi amor a Sai Mitsuki, era una niña tonta que creía en las películas en las que el chico más popular te acaba haciendo caso al final de la historia.

La maestra de Literatura no explico que se representaría la escena de Romeo y Julieta, donde los dos renegaban de sus familias y se declaran su eterno amor, la maestra escogió a Sai como Romeo, mientras todas en el salón deseábamos poder representar el papel de la afortunada Julieta, Karin, su novia, porrista del equipo y chica con cuerpo de infarto sonrío sabiéndose triunfadora, antes de que Sasuke Uchiha llegara y arruinara mi vida…como siempre.

-Profesora…puedo proponer a alguien...usted a dicho que todos debemos de participar-, dijo el con un sonrisa bailando en su rostro, sabiendo seducir a la Srita. Sabaku…mujer de cuarenta años frente a un gigoló de 17…era una batalla perdida

-Claro señor Uchiha proponga-, concedió la mujer entusiasmada, el giró su cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en mi, casi espere que me cayera un animal muerto, o una botella con pintura, las clásicas bromas de Sasuke.

-¿Quieres pasar pecas?-, preguntó mientras la maestra luchaba por reprimir una risita

-Sr. Uchiha…respeto por favor-, el se enderezó en su pupitre y me miró de nuevo solo después de darle una mirada burlona a su amigo Mitsuki, ahora se que Sai estaba aterrado de que yo fuera su compañera, pero a los 17 años, era mi oportunidad, para estar cerca del "**amor de mi vida"**.

-¿Y que dices?-, preguntó Sasuke de nuevo con Inari muriéndose de la risa palmeándole el hombro, yo asentí cohibida mientras me levantaba he iba junto a Sai, me sonrío tenuemente casi por pura cortesía y me dio el otro libreto.

Comenzó a leer de forma pausada mientras yo solo podía verlo y verlo, perderme en su voz, el se giró hacia mi siguiendo las líneas y yo di un paso hacia atrás, leí mi línea con la voz temblorosa mientras el beso se acercaba, sabia que no pasaría nada, pero bueno yo estaba en el cielo, Sai dio un paso mas hacia mi y sentí su respiración cuando volvió a hablar…seguía el beso…el beso.

-Bésala, tal vez de Romeo y Julieta pasemos a la Rana encantada-, bromeó Sasuke, mientras Sai sonreía, negando con la cabeza, se separó de mi mientras todos se reían mirándome.

-Pecas es actuación recuerdas-, me miró Sasuke mientras todos, hasta la Srita. Sabaku morían de la risa, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por que no solo me dejaban en paz, debí saberlo, jamás debía haberme prestado a algo que sugiriera Sasuke Uchiha, pero el estar cerca de Sai parecía haber valido la pena.

-Pecas estas morada…o es solo tu bello sonrojo-, se burló el chico entre risas mientras su amigo Sai le pegaba en el hombro, salí del salón y me escondí en el baño el resto del día, jure que la gente no se volvería a burlar de mi…y no lo han hecho mas.

La preparatoria fue un infierno, una etapa que esta en el pasado, olvidada, todos los días fueron como esos, enamorada del chico mas popular de la escuela, mirando como jamás podría ser la mitad de bonita que su novia, soportando la bromas de su mejor amigo, siempre soportando.

Volví a mirar la invitación impresa en un elegante papel, la miré detenidamente aun sin creer que ahora si me hubieran invitado a alguna fiesta…

Generación XXI

L

a generación XXI de la preparatoria de Konoha, Japon, te invita a su Fiesta de ex alumnos por la conmemoración de sus diez años.

Esperamos contar con tu participación.

Ex alumna: Sakura Haruno

La celebración se llevara a cabo en el Hotel Prince Balley en la ciudad de Okinawa

Este sábado 4 de Julio

Favor de confirmar asistencia a los teléfonos anexos.

Muchas gracias

-Gracias pero no…-, murmuré tirando la habitación al cesto…la preparatoria estaba en el pasado y ahí debía quedarse.


	2. Cisne

**Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotomia de sus vidas. **

**N/A: La historia es Original de Jazzi W. Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.**

**Siento mucho el haberme atrasado con los fic's que tengo pero pues mm como les dire ahorita estoy pasando por muchos problemas la verdd lo unico que me tranquiliza es escribir y leer pero pues no he tenido el suficiente tiempo pero tratare de seguir al corriente con todo espero que este capitulo de esta ves si sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Cisne**

-Licenciada esta aquí la señorita Ino-, escuché a mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.

-Gracias Kin, dile que pase-, le pedí antes de dirigirme a mi tocador, me lavé las manos y me puse crema, había quedado de cenar con mi mejor amiga…Yamanaka Ino…o mas bien dicho la única amiga, me retoqué un poco el maquillaje mas para tapar las pecas…que por otra cosa.

Se me revolvió el estomago solo de pensar en ese nombre…hace años puede haber matado a Sasuke Uchiha de haber tenido la oportunidad, me reí de mi misma y mis traumas de preparatoria, al fin y al cabo solo estaba algo sentimental por la dichosa invitación a la fiesta de ex alumnos, cuando salí del cuarto de baño, Ino iba entrando, igual de rubia y elegante como siempre.

-Hola Saku-, saludó sentándose en frente de mi escritorio

-Hola…solo déjame recoger unas cosas y nos vamos a cenar-, ella asintió y señaló su BlackBerry, supuse que también necesitaba algo de tiempo, mi amiga era organizadora de eventos, toda una master en bodas, era genial aunque eso la volvía muy sentimental, eso era una debilidad, el corazón es mucho mas débil que la mente, ella decía que nuestras personalidades estaban mas bien reflejadas por nuestros trabajos, ella organizando uniones y yo, siendo la jefa de redacción de una importante revista de negocios…si tal vez tenia razón.

Terminé el último correo mandando mi opinión sobre la siguiente columna de uno de nuestros reporteros para disponerme a apagar la portátil.

-"Fiesta de Ex alumnos"-, giré mi cabeza al escuchar a Ino, tenia la invitación entre sus manos y levantó su rostro con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué?-, pregunté haciéndome la desentendida

-Como que…que, cuando me iba s a decir que tenias una fiesta de ex alumnos-, preguntó impaciente

Déjame ver…mmm... Nunca, por que no voy a asistir-, le contesté tajantemente, ella rodeó los ojos mientras tomaba su bolso y salíamos de la oficina, aun traía la invitación entre sus manos, hubiera querido arrancársela y tirarla a la basura

Subimos al ascensor junto a Sasori Akasuna, uno de los editores, nos sonrió pícaramente pero no quise ni siquiera molestarme, estaba demasiado desesperada por aquella dichosa invitación.

-¿Cuándo le vas a sonreír al menos?-, preguntó Ino divertida, ya en el estacionamiento, subimos a mi coche, ya que ella había tomado un taxi para llegar a mi oficina.

-No quiero una relación-, le especté con voz cansada

-Nadie dijo una relación…pero oye no esta mal para una buena noche-, la miré con los ojos desorbitados mientras arrancaba

-Lo dice la señorita… "Una boda para toda la vida"-, Ino se rió de mi tono y después rodeó los ojos.

-Bien dejemos ese tema…deberías haberte ordenado de monja-, me paré en un semáforo en rojo y la miré

-No quiero otro divorcio como el de mis padres…o que jueguen conmigo, además sabes que han habido hombres en mi vida-, Ino había sido mi amiga desde la Universidad y había conocido a mi único novio y a unas cuantas citas, pero Garaa…no era mi amor perfecto...solo un buen amigo y bueno los demás solo fueron citas que acabaron en una noche y que en realidad me dejaron sin siquiera una buena "O"…patético a decir verdad pero estaba feliz con mi vida, era independiente, exitosa en mi trabajo, tenia unas buenas inversiones, un departamento a mi gusto, un auto elegante y versátil, una buena amiga…no necesitaba nada mas.

-Si claro, claro…volvamos a lo importante-, señaló mi amiga agitando la invitación.

-Eso no es importante-, recalqué

-No te da curiosidad ver a todos los que conociste después de 10 años-, preguntó confundida

-No-, contesté sin chistar.

-No te estarás escondiendo…creí que todo eso de la pesadilla de la preparatoria estaba superado-, inquirió ella mientras yo la miraba midiéndome el labio.

Si lo esta,…pero no por eso debo obligar a verlos….por favor Ino…los odiaba…era egocéntricos y solo por que mi madre no me dijo… "Oye Saku puedes hacer algo por tu aspecto hija"…hicieron de mi vida un infierno-, repliqué molesta

-Pero ya pasaron 10 años Sakura…no te gustaría ir...y ver como abren la boca como bobos…como dices que se llamaba …Sai...ese era el chico que amabas no…imagínate como te vería ahora-, Ino puso cara soñadora y yo no pude evitar reírme, mi amiga tenia bastante imaginación.

-Créeme has mejorado, no solo físicamente eres una mujer exitosa, independiente, sensual, con un carácter indomable-, Ino se rió ante sus halagos

-No sabia que YO te gustara amiga-, bromeé mientras ella rodeaba los ojos.

-¿De verdad no te da algo de curiosidad?-, preguntó mientras yo aparcaba el auto fuera del restaurante, le di las llaves al Valet y me dirigí a dentro junto a Ino

-No lo se…tal vez-, murmuré al fin mientras nos sentábamos y el mesero nos daba la carta

-Ves…seria interesante…mírate….así con ese traje sastre, y eso que la falda esta un poco larga para mi gusto mas de un hombre te voltea a ver, con el cabello lacio y largo y la tez blanca…eres perfecta para una historia...donde los dejes a todos impresionados-, yo negué con la cabeza…mientras trataba de imaginarme a todos regresándoles el favor, mirándolos con desprecio, a Sai comiendo de mi mano y a Sasuke arrojándole un bote de basura encima, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-No es tan fácil-, le contesté mientra ella pensaba.

-Hagamos algo…por que no vas, despampanante y no dices quien eres…si alguien lo descubre se quedara atónito y si no lo descubren al menos saciarás tu curiosidad y podrás ver como no importa lo que hayan dicho mas de uno caerá a tus pies-, sugirió Ino mientras el mesero traía nuestra orden

-Suena tentador-, admití

-Ey tal vez...hasta podrían quedar prendados de ti…te imaginas la venganza es dulce y se como fría-, bromeó mi amiga en tomo maquiavélico.

Alucinas-, bromeé mientras ambas reíamos.

Después de terminar la cena, la dejé en su departamento y fui hasta el mío, aparqué mi auto y subí, al entrar me quite los tacones que me estaban torturando, puse un poco de música y comencé a desvestirme para ponerme un cómodo camisón, cuando estuve cambiada me quede frente al espejo algo mas tiempo del necesario, recordé mi imagen a los 17 años…en algo Ino tenia razón no era la misma, por fuera o por dentro

Mi cabello enmarañado, mis brackest, mis lentes gruesos, y mis pantalones con sudaderas se había esfumado, ahora era una mujer de 27 años, con el pelo sedoso, largo y preferentemente lacio, utilizaba lentes de contacto y además tenia unos anteojos de repuesto, estéticos y a la moda, el traje sastre en la cama dejaba atrás mi ropa poco femenil, y mis dientes por fin se podían ver sin ningún aparato, solo había algo que odiaba cuando estaba sin mascaras frente al espejo, el camino de pecas que enmarcaban el puente de mi nariz y el inicio de mis mejillas eran tenues y tal vez agradables a la vista pero me recordaban ese odioso apodo.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama, tal vez necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo despedir de ellos y de la antigua Sakura, solo iría, me presentaría…utilizaría la idea de Ino de no decir quien era…los vería y "tan tan", se acabaría la historia.

La semana pasó mas rápido de lo que yo hubiese previsto, el miércoles llamé por fin para confirmar mi asistencia a la reunión, me contestó lo que a mi gusto pareció una secretaria, tomó mis datos y me indicó la dirección exacta y la hora, el sábado llegó poniéndome los nervios de punta, salí a correr para desestresarme pero cada minuto era una columna sobre la espalda, Ino vino para ayudarme a arreglar, había comprado un lindo vestido azul, que llegaba junto debajo de la rodilla, se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como un abrazo, y la tela era delicada, me ayudo a peinarme , ondulando un poco mi cabello y me prestó un bello collar de plata de su abuela, al final después de algo de maquillaje natural, estaba perfecta, al menos eso fue lo que dijo ella y yo me sentía bien, muerta de nervios pero mas segura que a mis 17 años

Aparqué el auto afuera del salón de fiestas que estaba exquisitamente iluminado, pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, el empleado del Valet me recorrió con la mirada…bueno al menos alguien había caído, le sonreí, antes de entrar.

En la Recepcion había una chica, por la voz me pareció ser la misma con la que había confirmado mi asistencia, saludó y pidió mi nombre.

-Creo que prefiero sorprender-, dije intentando no tener que mencionar quien era.

-Lo siento, son indicaciones…debe de decirme su nombre tanto para checar si esta en la lista de invitados como para poder entregarle su carnet-, señalo una lindas placas metálicas con los nombres grabados, bueno no había nadie a mi alrededor, le digo el nombre rápido y guardó la placa, pensé para mi misma.

-Sakura Haruno, contesté al fin, ella sonrío, buscó, y me entregó mi placa, sonreí y me dirigí al salón donde todo estaba perfectamente decorado en tonos blanco, negro y plateado, una enorme pancarta felicitaba a los ex alumnos, estaban casi lleno el lugar, aunque no lograba identificarlos o tal vez no quería hacerlo, solo quería estar ahí a ver que pasaba e irme y dejara atrás el pasado.

Mire varios nombres discretamente, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten Hikawa, Ami Hiyuki, Matsuri Mitsuki…así que si estaban aquí…tal vez los populares también…bueno solo quería verlos por ultima vez, imaginare torturándolos y eso seria todo.

Aun los recordaba…los populares…Sai Mitzuki, el chico que todas amábamos, Sasuke Uchiha, el Playboy de la escuela…y el único chico que provoco un infarto aun profesor, y casi a mi también, Inari Koichi, el secuaz en todo, Karin y Matsuri, ambas porristas, ambas odiosas, y después Hinata Uchiha y Akari Movdren , aunque para recordar ellas no eran ni de cerca lo malditas que Karin o Matsuri, ellas estaba ahí mas por Sasuke, el hermano de Hinata que por otra cosa, en realidad fueron las únicas que jamás me dijeron nada, claro el hermano de Hinata me molestaba por ambas.

Tal vez seria el ambiente pero parecía tan claro el día que llegué a la preparatoria, me mudé con mi padre cuando mi mama se volvió a casar, era demasiada felicidad para soportarla, así que me mudé con Jiraya, cuando llegué creí que tal vez podría conocer nuevas personas, alguna amiga…me aventuré hasta pensar en algún novio…de verdad era ilusa.

Cuando mi papa me dejo en la escuela….el bajar de la patrulla fue mi primer error, estaba orgullosa que mi padre fuera policía, pero las burlas no se hicieron esperar, al pasar el día, entre tantos cambios de edificio me perdí, así que estuve vagando y me salte una hora de clases, hasta que un chico se me quedo viendo, afuera de la oficina de detención.

Sasuke Uchiha, estaba mirándome detenidamente, y yo creí que tal vez el me podría ayudar.

-¿Disculpa?...sabes cual es el edificio B-, Sasuke se rió y yo me sentí nerviosa

-Si quieres te acompaño-, contestó sonriente

-¿No estas castigado?-, pregunté confusa

-No…bueno si…pero a la chica nueva se le ayuda...no, de otra forma quedaría como una persona descortés-, se levantó y caminó obligándome a seguirlo.

El timbre sonó mientras íbamos por el pasillo, me había preguntado mi nombre y yo el suyo casi se carcajeó cuando me tropecé con los escalones, me dijo que tal vez lo lentes no servían de mucho, de cualquier forma fue la única vez que Sasuke no fue grosero, fue amable si con su sentido del humor pero amable, hasta que nos topamos con el resto de su grupo.

Me quedé helada al ver Sai, su piel blsncs y esa sonrisa, pensé que había nacido para mirarlo.

-Sasuke-, llamó Sai desde el final del pasillo.

-¿Lo conoces?-, le pregunté entusiasmada

-Así que otra a su bolsa no-, murmuró algo molesto…no entendí muy bien por que…fruncí el ceño pero el caminó y yo lo seguí

-¿Quién es tu…amiga?-, preguntó Matsuri mientras lo abrazaba cuando llegue a la escuela Sasuke y ella eran algo así como amigos con libertades.

-Pecas….pecas es nueva…y esta enamorada de Mitsuki como todas-, murmuró divertido al oído de la chica pero lo oí, lo miré sin comprender, desde el principio fue falso, no entiendo como pude pensar que podía haber sido mi amigo.

-Este es el edificio B-, señaló Sasuke

-Pero…-, tartamudeé confundida, el chico amable y gracioso se había ido ahora quedaba el engreído burlón

-Despierta niña…eres nueva así que es comprensible…pero tu y nosotros no congeniamos-, explicó Karin mientras los veía a todos alejarse, Hinata me miró y luego a su hermano pero no dijo mas, pensé que eso era todo, bueno me ignorarían, pero no "Pecas" fue mi nombre y Sasuke el verdugo, jamás entenderé por que….

Sentía la garganta seca, y no había visto a nadie importante, así que fui hasta una mesa de bebidas y me serví algo de ponche, estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos que me giré sin divisar quien estuviera detrás de mi, choque contra un cuerpo y la bebida salió disparada a una corbata negra y una camisa blanca, levanté mi rostro y me topé con unos ojos azabaches, a decir verdad perdí la cabeza por un momento, hasta que el comenzó a sacudirse la ropa y recordé lo que había echo

-Lo siento-, me disculpé apenada

El levantó la cabeza y sonrío de forma torcida, -No hay problema-, contestó

No necesité mas para que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina, era el, definitivamente tenia muy mala suerte.

Mire la placa…solo para confirmar que no me había vuelto loca

-No te vi….lo siento mucho-, dije nerviosa mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que precisamente Sasuke Uchiha supiera que estaba ahí, no me importaba si pensaba que seguía siendo el patito feo o un cisne

-No te preocupes…aunque has arruinado el traje… adiós todo el sex apéele-, bromeó mientras yo lo miraba incapaz de no hacerlo, parecía como si mis ojos tuvieran vida, el estaba sonriendo y me miró, recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir desnuda, pero no fue malo…a decir verdad fue bastante placentero, pero sus ojos regresaron a mi rostro y supe exactamente el momento en que me reconoció, creí que nada lograría hacerlo, nadie parecía haberme reconocido hasta ese momento, su cara estaba llena de contrariedad, y por un momento no dijo nada hasta que volvió a sonreír-Hola pecas-, saludo un tanto alegre un tanto….molesto.


	3. ¿Donde Quedaron las mariposas?

**Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotomia de sus vidas. **

**N/A: La historia es Original de Jazzi W. Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.**

**Siento mucho el haberme atrasado con los fic's que tengo pero pues mm como les dire ahorita estoy pasando por muchos problemas la verdd lo unico que me tranquiliza es escribir y leer pero pues no he tenido el suficiente tiempo pero tratare de seguir al corriente con todo espero que este capitulo de esta ves si sea de su agrado**

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Dónde quedaron las mariposas?**

"¡Pecas!", debería ser una broma, casi reprimí el instinto de llevarme las manos a la cara…odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha, lo odiaba, así que hice lo que cualquier persona madura haría, imagine que le caía un yunque encima.

Después de ver como quedaba totalmente aplastado en mi imaginación, tuve la fuerza para sonreír amablemente, hice el ademán de ver su nombre como si no me acordara de el.

-Hola Sasuke-, saludé mientras el reía

-Lo siento es que como no llevas tu placa pensé que preferías Pecas-, bromeó mientras yo asentía

-No había recordado ese nombre desde hace mucho-, mentí pero el entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No?-, preguntó divertido acercándose un paso, yo levanté la mirada y lo encaré…mala idea pues otra vez mis piernas flaquearon, tal vez necesitaba vitaminas.

-No-, contesté mientras el tomaba su corbata

-Mira y yo que pensé que esto era venganza-, miré la mancha y sonreí sin poder evitarlo…yo hubiera querido un bote de basura, negué sonriendo.

-Seria demasiado inmaduro no crees, además todo eso de la preparatoria quedo en el pasado-, contesté mientras el sonreía de lado, se inclinó hasta que pude sentir su aliento, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, parecía querer acortara mas la distancia.

-Si…ahora te ves tan …madura-, murmuró el mientras yo enarqueaba una ceja.

-¿Eso es un halago?-, pregunté retándolo

-No lo se Sakura…¿Lo es?-, era extraño oírlo pronunciar mi nombre…mi nombre…casi le digo que lo repitiera solo para saber que lo había dicho, trate de tranquilizarme mientras solo podía ver su cara y el aun cuando había recorrido mi cuerpo con la mirada ahora estaba centrado en mi ojos, esperando una repuesta.

-Sasuke…hermano por fin te encuentro-, detrás de Sasuke había otro hombre unos centímetros mas alto que el, moreno, con una deslumbrante sonrisa, llevaba un traje sin corbata…Sai Mitsuki

Miré a Sasuke un segundo antes de que se volviera hacia Sai, cerró los ojos y negó antes de darme la espalda.

-Hinata esta como loca…al parecer el grupo contratado tuvo un accidente o algo así-, murmuró Sai antes de que sus ojos me miraran…bueno para la satisfacción de Karin podría contarle como casi se le desprendía la quijada.

-Pensé que vendrías solo Sasuke-, me reí al pensarme como pareja de Sasuke…si claro.

-No…aquí la señorita y yo solo estamos arreglando el asunto del pago de mi traje-, anunció Sasuke mirándome, yo entrecerré los ojos y Sai solto una carcajada.

-Ya me caes bien-, sonrió mirándome mientras yo levantaba las cejas.

-Bien creo que yo debería ir a checar mi saldo en el banco…mira que tener que pagar un traje tan fino y caro-, anuncié tratando de salir de entre los dos hombres, Sasuke sonrió pero para mi sorpresa no impidió nada, Sai dio un paso y levantó la mano.

-Al menos dinos tu nombre…ya sabes para poder cobrarte-, miré de reojo como Sasuke rodeaba los ojos, y de poder hacerlo yo también lo haría pero en cambio le extendí mi mano y lo miré coquetamente, para esto había venido, no para que me dijeran que era bonita…no, había venido para que entendieran que cada persona tiene un potencial...y yo estaba a punto de mostrar quien era Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura …Sai…¿No me recuerdas?-, moví la cabeza y me deshice de su mano mientras me alejaba de ellos.

Caminé hasta llegar a las puertas del tocador de Damas y respiré, sintiendo los nervios que parecían haberse escondido hasta que los pudiera sacar a solas…había sobrevivido a ese peculiar encuentro, por mi me daba por bien servida.

-No Naru no me puedo calmar…esto esta saliendo mal, y tu no llegas…si ya se que estas atorado pero siempre estas en el estudio…no ahora mismo no te quiero hasta que estés aquí-, miré a una hermosa mujer, con el cabello rizado corto, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió como disculpándose un segundo antes de que para ambas la verdad cayera en cuenta…Hinata Uchiha, tan pequeña y tan simpática.

-Sakura Haruno…pensé que no vendrías-, sonrió y aun titubeante se acercó y me besó la mejilla.

-Hola Hinata-, se separó y sonrió mirando su celular.

-Lo siento es que al parecer no habrá música mas que la del sonido…tenia contratado un grupo musical pero todo se fue a la basura-, anunció haciendo un mohín

-¿Tu organizaste la reunión?-, pregunté mientras ella sonreía

-Si Akari y yo tuvimos la idea…pero ella apenas viene y ya no hay como arreglarlo-, sonreí comprendiendo, me daba algo de alegría que ellas siguieran siendo amigas…en realidad no tenia ningún recuerdo agrio de ninguna de las dos. Algo al recordarlas me recordó a Karin, al pasar por la calle y topártelas eran imponentes, tan elegantes y tan hermosas, pero con un corazón de acero y tan amables a la vez…¡Ino!, casi brinqué mientras Hinata me veía

-Ino-, volví a murmurar en voz alta

-Creo que puedo ayudarte…claro si no te preocupa el costo extra por lo apresurado del tiempo-, le dije a la hermana de Sasuke mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

-Estaría en deuda contigo siempre-, anunció eufórica, yo reí y saqué mi celular.

-Hola Ino-, saludé cuando mi amiga contestó

-¿Como estas?-, preguntó impaciente

-Bien de hecho mucho mejor…tenias razón pero te contare mañana…mira necesito saber si me puedes ayudar, el grupo musical contratado tuvo un contratiempo, podrías conseguir algo, no importa el costo-, miré a Hinata y ella asintió.

-Claro…espera, te regreso la llamada en unos minutos-, me despedí y colgué mientras Hinata me miraba.

-Gracias, se que me debes de odiar pero aun si no pudieras conseguirlo el gesto vale mucho-, yo sonreí algo confundida.

-¿Odiar?-, murmuré

-Si…con todo lo que Sasuke te hacia y bueno en realidad yo nunca dije ni pío …aunque debí haberlo hecho, Akari unas cuantas veces soñó con golpear a mi hermanito o a Matsuri-, sonrió y me encontré sonriendo en respuesta.

-Bueno que lo digas ahora es reconfortante-, sonreí antes de sentir mi teléfono vibrar.

-Te iras al cielo…almorzamos juntas mañana-, me despedí mirando a Hinata.

-El grupo Akatsuki estará aquí en a lo mucho 20 minutos-, Hinata abrió la boca

-Pero me dijeron que estaban ocupados-, yo sonreí

-Ino es organizadora de eventos y créeme a veces a ella le han dicho lo mismo-, conté mientras ella me abrazaba, me quede estática

-Ahora estoy en deuda contigo-, se separó y me tomó de la mano, recorrimos el salón hasta llegar a una mesa, que estaba vacía, salvo por un saco y el que supuse que seria su bolso.

El salón se empezaba a llenar por completo y todos reían y saludaba eufóricos, miré a Hinata mientras ella sonreía

-Se que para ti debe ser incomodo, pero la gente cambia…o tal vez solo necesitas comprenderla un poquito-, yo fruncí el ceño mientras ella continuaba, sentándose al lado mío.

-Créeme se mejor que nadie, que cuando una persona es para ti, lo es…aun cuando hubieras jurado lo contrario-, murmuró con ojos calidos, iba a preguntar por que me lo decía pero levantó la vista y sonrió.

Una mesas mas de distancia, un hombre rubio, alto y de complexión media caminaba hacia nosotras, llevaba unos lentes que lo hacían parecer muy intelectual pero no le quitaban ese toque algo enigmático, lo aumentaban, Hinata se levantó y lo recibió con un beso.

-Pensé que estaba enojada señorita-, bromeó el mientras ella reía.

-Tienes que agradecer a mi amiga Sakura por mi buen humor-, yo negué mientras el me miraba algo apenado.

-Uzumaki Naruto-, extendió la mano y yo la tomé saludando.

-Haruno Sakura-, el sonrió mientras Hinata volvía a sonreír.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?-, preguntó una voz ronca a mis espaldas, me giré para reconocer a Akari del brazo de un hombre muy grande y muy guapo, con un toque de parecido con Hinata lo que era de verdad irónico.

-Akari recuerdas a Saku-, murmuró Hinata mientras Akari me miraba y sonreía, se llevó una mano a la boca.

-De verdad eres tu-, sonrió y me abrazó tomándome nuevamente por sorpresa, sonreí en respuesta, el grandulon parecía estar pensando hasta que sonrió nuevamente.

-Ya se de donde había escuchado tu nombre…tu eres pecas-, yo bufé bajito y dale con el apodo, Hinata pareció temer que me molestara por que vino y me agarró del brazo mientras Akari le pegaba al hombre.

-Vuelves a decirle pecas y te aviento el anillito entiendes-, el sonrió mirándome

-Si bebe entendí-, casi sonreí al mirarlo

-Lo siento, Itachi nos oía discutir a Sasuke y a mi todos los días, el es mi hermano mayor, se va a casar con Akari…si antes no la hace enojar demasiado-, murmuró lo ultimo mientras yo sonreía, me sentía en la dimensión desconocida, conviviendo con Hinata y Akari…quien lo diría

-Ya conociste a mi esposo…un enfermo por el trabajo-, continuó ella mientras el hombre rubio sonreía, todos nos sentamos nuevamente dejando dos asientos vacíos…no era muy difícil adivinar quienes faltaban, aunque no se les veía por ningún lado.

Minutos mas tarde el grupo llego, Hinata y Akari fueron a recibirlos mientras sus parejas las seguían para ayudar, de repente me quede sola y pude respirar de nuevo…iba a terminar con taquicardia.

-Hinata jamás olvidara lo que hiciste por ella-, murmuró una voz a mis espaldas

-Podía ayudarla-, me encogí de hombros mientras me giraba para mirar a Sasuke sentado en la silla al lado de la mía.

-Me intriga…como pudiste conseguir al grupo que ella quería…¿eres una chica mala Sakura?-, murmuró mientras yo miraba hacia la pista…y estaba ahí otra vez, ese temblor en la columna…no sabia que era peor que me llamara pecas o que me llamara por mi nombre.

-Un amigo me ayudo-, murmuré mirándolo nuevamente, el entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada.

La mesa permaneció en silencio solo un minuto hasta que me giré.

-¿Y tu eres un chico malo Sasuke?-, casi me doy un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa…y de donde salio eso, pero no importo pues el pareció divertido y me miró.

-No mas bien me he convertido en alguien aburrido-, murmuró mirándome y yo entrecerré lo ojos.

-Claro-, me giré para mirar de nuevo hacia la pista mientras el grupo iniciaba con la primera canción, pude observar como Sai caminaba hacia nosotros arrebatador como lo recordaba y aun así al esperar que mi corazón se acelerara y que mis manos me sudaran…me quede sin nada…nada hasta que lo tuve enfrente.

-¿Bailas conmigo?-, preguntó galantemente mientras yo lo miraba…si babeando a mi pies…

-Apuesto a que Karin bailaría contigo-, murmuré con una sonrisa, Sasuke se rió entre dientes pero no lo miré, Sai sonrió

-Si me merezco eso Saku-, contestó el y yo me esforcé por no rodear los ojos, de cuando acá podía formar diminutos con mi nombre

-Tal vez pecas no sepa bailar-, bromeó Sasuke mientras yo lo miraba tratando de no saltarle encima…¡Ese hombre tenia trastorno bipolar!, pero en vez de eso sonreí mirándolo.

-¿Apostamos?-, me giré y caminé hacia la pista seguida por supuesto de un Sai que parecía no tener vida propia…o tal ves estaba pensando con otra parte de su anatomía…eso me hizo reír…ni en sus sueños.

Al llegar a la pista me tomó una mano y la otra la coloco en mi cintura, de nuevo esperé algo, si había estado tan enamorada de el, algo debería quedar, eso pensé, pero no sentí nada, las mariposas se habían ido a mejores bosques.

-Lo siento por no reconocerte…estas hermosa-, dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

-No es para tanto-, le dije mientras el sonreía.

-Claro que si…y disculpa a Sasuke, hablaré con el-,me dijo casi con gesto protector.

Eso hubiera servido 10 años atrás …no crees-, le dije mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

-Si tal vez si…lo siento por eso también, pero ya no somos los mismos-, susurró mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

-Basta de hablar del pasado que ha hecho Sai Mitsuki hasta ahora-, murmuré sonriendo y el pareció haber ganado la lotería

-Soy jugador del equipo de Béisbol de tokio-, sonrió triunfante

-Vaya…cualquiera diría que tenia que saberlo-, murmuré extrañada y el se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, me agrada mas no ser conocido-, dijo sonriendo y yo asentí

Ahora resultaba que todos eran exitosos…que me iban a salir con que Sasuke era rico

-Entonces no vives aquí-, inquirí confusa

-Tengo mi guarida secreta aquí…me gusta visitar a Sasuke y a Hinata, anunció con una sonrisa de niño y yo sonreí sin poder creer que todos estuvieran tan cerca…imaginaba que estarían a miles de kilómetros.

Bailamos un poco mas mientras Sai se desvivía por preguntar cada detalle de mi vida, y yo luchaba por contar solo lo esencial y mantener el misterio, así no dormiría pensando en la mujer misteriosa que cambio de patito a cisne...al fin y al cabo no volvería a verlos.

Regresamos a la mesa para la cena, me senté al lado de Hinata y Sai respectivamente con Sasuke en frente, era lo único que me ponía nerviosa de una forma extraña, pero trate de no hacerle caso, todos eran muy divertidos, y por un momento se me olvido todo aquel pasado donde ni ensueños estaría ahí sentada.

Claro añadiéndole que Karin…la chica "Soy el ombligo del mundo", estaba dos mesas mas lejos sentada junto a Tenten y otros que no recordaba sus nombres, al parecer ni a Hinata ni a Akari les caía muy bien, seguía siendo hermosa, aunque se debatía en lo vulgar…lo que me sorprendió es que Sai no la miró…y ella tampoco, su mirada estaba fija en alguien mas…Sasuke…¡Zorra!

Moví la cabeza reprimiendo el sentimiento y a mi que si ellos dos traían algo, después del postre y algunos comentarios chistosos del mayor de los Uchihas, Sai me invitó de nuevo a bailar, vi de reojo como Sasuke se deslizaba junto a Karin por la pista mientras el grupo tocaba y tocaba.

-¿Y Matsuri?-, pregunté a Sai, extrañándome no ver a su hermana

-Se caso hace dos años con un empresario de Italiano…y estaba a mitad de un viaje-, al parecer no se llevaba mucho con su cuñado, no quise saber mas

-Bailas muy bien…parece que eres perfecta-, murmuró mientras yo sonreía casi incrédula…los hombres podían ser tan predecibles.

-Nadie es perfecto…y bajo el maquillaje aun siguen las pecas-, bromeé mientras el acariciaba mi mejilla, su calor corporal era reconfortante pero a la vez insípido, no había nada ni un cosquilleo.

-Tal vez seria interesante-, susurró cerca de mi, si claro y ahora esperaba que me plantará a su pies, aquí estaba mi revancha.

-Si bueno tal vez tengas que buscar alguna otra cosa interesante-, le dije sonriendo mientras terminaba la canción.

-Me dio gusto verte Sai-, caminé fuera del salón hacia los jardines, deseosa de un poco de aire, casi topo con una Karin euforica que ni siquiera se paro.

-Gusto en verte…también-, murmuré mientras salía y respiraba.

-¿Cumpliste tu sueño pecas?-, preguntó Sasuke pegándome un susto

-Bailaste con Sai Mitsuki-, sonrió a media llevándose un vaso con whisky a la boca.

-Creí que el apodo quedaba en el pasado-, murmuré mientras el sonreía

-Te molesta-, quise gritarle que si …pero yo era una mujer madura…

-Sabes que no me importa-, le contesté sonriendo

-¿Segura pecas?-, se acercó a mi casi sin que lo notara, mi corazón pareció enfermo

-Pecas…pecas…pecas-, murmuró una y otra vez, este juego lo pueden jugar dos.

-No…no me importa-, murmuré dando un paso sosteniendo el vaso que el tenia entre su mano rozando sus dedos, estaba fríos.

-Pero como información general…mi nombre es Sakura-, casi se me olvida por que me había acercado, pero sus dedos se movieron casi de forma imperceptible y llegó la cordura a mi cuerpo, tomé el vaso y lo basé de nuevo en su camisa.

-Ops-, exclamé entrando de nuevo al salón aun cuando mis piernas parecían atole. Era hora de irse.


	4. El Principe se Quedo sin zapatilla

**Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotomia de sus vidas. **

**N/A: La historia es Original de ****Jazzi W.**** Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.**

**Siento mucho el haberme atrasado con los fic's que tengo pero pues mm como les dire ahorita estoy pasando por muchos problemas la verdd lo unico que me tranquiliza es escribir y leer pero pues no he tenido el suficiente tiempo pero tratare de seguir al corriente con todo espero que este capitulo de esta ves si sea de su agrado.**

**Esta Vez si **

**Capitulo 3**

**El príncipe se queda sin zapatilla**

Caminé hasta la mesa en donde estaban Hinata y su esposo, el susurraba algo al oído de ella que la hacia sonreír, casi me dio pena llegar y reventar su espacio.

-Hola chicos-, saludé mientras Hinata me miraba

-¿Qué crees que haces?-, preguntó viéndome tomar mi bolso

-Es tarde y no me gusta conducir de noche-, contesté mientras ella me miraba de reojo casi buscando otro motivo.

Bueno si de hecho lo había, no quería tener que soportar a Sai y sus 20 halagos o que ella notara la nueva mancha en el traje de su hermanito.

-Tienes razón, solo por que no estaría tranquila si te fueras más tarde-, me advirtió mientras yo sonreí.

-Es un poco mandona-, murmuró su esposo mientras ella lo codeaba.

-Dame tu teléfono, para reunirnos-, comentó mientras yo me quedaba en blanco. ¡Oh-oh!

-Claro me gustaría-, contesté sin pensar, en realidad deseaba verla de nuevo pero no quería volver a saber nada de Sasuke Uchiha, ni siquiera para volver a derramarle cualquier cosa, sonreí mientras ella me miraba, le di mi numero, pidiendo a Dios que no se lo diera a cualquier persona y me despedí de ella, de Naruto , de Akari y su prometido, llegué a la salida mientras el chico del Valet me sonreía e iba por mi auto, me abracé a mi misma sintiendo el frío de la noche , el chico aparcó y me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias-, murmuré mientras me entrega un papel.

-De nada hermosa-, contestó mientras yo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, entré y cerró la puerta, cuando gire hacia la siguiente avenida, miré el papelito, había un nombre y un teléfono, por Dios, si el chico era un adolescente, aunque claro no estaba mal para cerrar con broche de oro la noche, al menos había dejado boquiabierto al mismísimo Sai Mitzuki y había arruinado el traje fino al engreído de Sasuke Uchiha, muy poco comparado con todo mi ropa que el lleno de pintura

En realidad me alegraba haber asistido, conocer un poco mas a Hinata y a Akari, jugué son la idea de llegar a ser amigas, me imaginé a ellas junto a Ino yendo de compras conmigo, riendo y contando secretos, criticando a otras personas, inocentemente claro esta…sonreí…soñar no costaba nada, aun cuando estaba casi segura que no los volvería a ver.

Puse Claro de Luna para relajarme, había sido demasiadas emociones por una noche, estaba feliz por que hubiera terminado…o ¿no?

Mi querido mercedes respingo ante el pensamiento y dos movimientos mas se paro por completo.

-Ahora que-, exclamé bajándome, tirité ante el frío mientras lo miraba, por mi simple observación no deducía nada y la verdad no era una mecánica experta

-No me puedes hacer esto-, me recargué sobre la puerta del copiloto mirando los autos pasar, saqué mi teléfono y marqué el numero del seguro, después de 15 minutos de dar datos, por fin me dijeron que estarían conmigo en a mas tardar media hora…cuando ya fuera un cubito de hielo.

Me subí al coche resignada a contar hasta que pasaran los treinta minutos y tratar de no morir de aburrimiento o hipotermia, o ambas.

"Trescientos diez, trescientos once, trescientos doce"…toc toc.

Grité sintiéndome en alguna película de terror y esperé ver al hombre loco del hacha, si claro, había sido mejor eso a un Sasuke Uchiha divertido.

Me hizo el ademán de que bajara el vidrio y quise ignorarlo, pero como quedaría con eso, pensaría que lo estaba evitando y en realidad no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, si pudiera le aventaba todo el ponche.

-Te aseguro que la fiesta estaba mas divertida que esto-, dijo sonriente cuando bajé un poco el cristal.

-A sí…entonces ¿que haces aquí Sasuke?-, pregunté mientras el me miraba.

-No lo se…-, contestó mientras miraba el auto.

-¿Qué paso?-, preguntó mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

-Reprobé mecánica-, murmuré mientras el reía, fue hasta el cofre y lo abrió, bajé del auto y de nuevo odié el vestido.

-No veo nada a simple vista-, murmuró mientras yo rodeaba los ojos.,

-Bien gracias por la ayuda-, contesté mientras temblaba ligeramente, lo vi moverse y extenderme la mano sosteniendo su saco.

-Mejor vuelve a dentro-, negué pero el entrecerró los ojos.

-De todos modos, tendrás que bajar cuando el seguro llegue no es así-, asentí tomando la prenda a regañadientes

Me lo puse dejando en el aire una fragancia de verdad exquisita, masculina, ligera y tremendamente adictiva, no quise pensar de donde provenía, quiera conservar mi salud mental.

Por fin después de 10 largos minutos en los que el no se movió recargado al lado mío sobre el coche, llegó la grúa, revisaron el coche y me informaron que lo llevaría a la agencia… ¡Genial!

Firmé los papales y me despedí enojada de mi traicionero y hermoso mercedes

-Te llevo a tu casa-, habló el mientras yo casi había olvidado que seguía ahí.

-Tomaré un taxi-, contesté casi de inmediato.

-Es peligroso tan de madrugada-, replicó mientras yo rodeaba lo ojos.

-Tal vez llamé a un amigo-, murmuré repasando los números de mi celular, el rió tenuemente con algo que destello en sus ojos.

-Bien esperaré hasta que llegue-, dijo muy pagado de si mismo, si definitivamente tenia trastorno bipolar.

-Se cuidarme solita Uchiha-, casi sonreí al ver su rostro

-Pero si eres razonable dejaras que te lleve a casa-, iba a replicar pero levantó una mano en señal de reprimir cualquier protesta.

-Además me lo debes, por derramar lo que se te ocurriera sobre mi-, exclamó señalando su camisa manchada.

-Vaya…yo no gozo de tu memoria a corto plazo, según yo recuerdo no es nada comparado a tus pequeñas travesuras-, murmuré molesta

-Sakura…te desharás mas pronto de mi si me dejas llevarte a tu casa-, murmuró mientras yo cerraba los ojos…definitivamente debería estar prohibido que el dijera mi nombre…p r o h i b i d o

-Bien-, contesté mientras el sonreía triunfante

Me abrió la puerta de su coche y entré mientras el olor de hace unos momentos ahora si me dejaba noqueada, debería ser el aromatizante…tenia que serlo, tal vez seria bueno ponerme a contar de nuevo.

Le indiqué la dirección de mi casa y encendió la radio mientras el camino fue en un silencio que ninguno de los dos extrañamente rompió, hasta que le señalé cual era mi calle.

-Sabes…pensé que no asistirías-, murmuró mientras yo giraba mi rostro hacia el.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-, pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

-No lo se…creí que para ti no había sido la mejor etapa-, contestó encogiéndoos de hombros mirando hacia la calle.

-Si, no lo fue del todo…no se por que, ¿tu si?…-, le reproché mientras el reía.

-Ya…tal vez yo hice de tu vida un infierno pero cada quien vive en su propio martirio-, contestó mientras yo lo miraba.

-¿Debo entender eso?-, pregunté confundida

-No en realidad-, dijo aparcando fuera de mi departamento.

-¿Lo hiciste sabes?-, susurró nuevamente mientras yo trataba de entender.

-El que-, pregunté en un hilo de voz

-Sorprendernos, hacer que nos mordiéramos la lengua, o cualquier frase que se te ocurra-, murmuró sonriendo mientras yo abría y cerraba la boca varias veces.

-Claro como si yo anduviera por la vida solo buscando sorprenderlos-, repliqué mientras el se ria.

-Bien inocente o no lo hiciste-, continuó sin despegar los ojos de los míos.

-Te incluyes en el plural-, pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Y si te dijera que si Sakura?, habría alguna diferencia-, murmuró inclinándose hacia mi girando su cuerpo en el asiento.

-Si claro-, rodeé los ojos, y me giré para abrir la puerta, sentí un hormigueo en mi brazo pero no puede divisar que lo provoco hasta que el agarré de su mano me hizo girar y quedar frente a el mientras que con su otra mano libre me sostenía la nuca, me miro, me miro como si quisiera decir tantas cosas y como si quisiera grabarse mi cara y yo, solo puede quedarme ahí, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

-Perdón…por el pasado, por todo lo que hice…perdón por esto-, susurró para después unir su boca a la mía, rozó mis labios dos veces lo que provocó que mi carne se pusiera de gallina, trataba de recordar pensar pero ya no había cerebro solo lo que mi cuerpo sentía…deseaba.

El gruñó…literal y tomó mi cara entre sus manos acercándome aun mas mientras yo abría la boca, parte sorpresa, parte mi gusto.

Jamás había besado, si eso era besar, su lengua hacia el amor a mi boca, había oído a Ino mencionarlo pero sinceramente solo eso me estaba llevando a sentir dolor, palpitante dolor, deseaba mas mucho mas, entraba, salía, acariciaba mientras yo enterraba mis manos en su cabello… "Perdón", la palabra resonó en mi cabeza mientras el rozaba mis labios y bajaba a mi cuello.

Sasuke Uchiha se había disculpado… ¿Había entrado en algún mundo de fantasía?...si tal vez si, y era mejor despertar antes de que el ogro viniera, antes de que el despertador sonara.

Me separé y el no hizo nada, mí mano pareció tener vida propia pues llegó hasta su boca y recorrió sus labios que estaban más llamativos a causa del beso.

-Se feliz Sasuke-, murmuré mientras el sonreía no burlonamente y tal vez no sinceramente solo un reflejo.

-Y tu…Sakura-, contestó mientras yo bajaba, no importo el frío de la noche, caminé hasta abrir la puerta del edificio y apreté el botón del ascensor hasta el ultimo piso donde estaba mi departamento, escuché un sonido y me giré…se había ido.

Entre al ascensor mientras me recargaba en una de las paredes, llevé mis dedos a los labios y cerré los ojos.

Besé a Sasuke Uchiha…, la única persona que tal vez odie en mi vida y me gusto.


	5. Todo Se ve Diferente

**Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotomia de sus vidas. **

**N/A: La historia es Original de ****Jazzi W.** **Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.**

**Siento mucho el haberme atrasado con los fic's que tengo pero pues mm como les dire ahorita estoy pasando por muchos problemas la verdd lo unico que me tranquiliza es escribir y leer pero pues no he tenido el suficiente tiempo pero tratare de seguir al corriente con todo espero que este capitulo de esta ves si sea de su agrado.**

**P.D: saben quisiera preguntarles algo y de verdad me gustaria que fueran sinceras y sinceros por que no se sabe diganme si ustedes creen que sea una buena idea borrar mi cuenta? Que piensan ustedes... **

Capitulo 4

Todo se ve diferente… 10 años después

Miré a Kin entrar con otro arreglo de rosas blancas, las flores eran hermosas pero se me estrujo el estomago, ¿que pretendía?, que pusiera una florería.

-Es insistente-, suspiró Kin tímida, el día anterior había llegado otro y el lunes igual, tres días, tres arreglos, todos glamorosos, todos para derretirse, claro si sintiera algo por el, me levante del escritorio y alcance la tarjeta.

Hola Sakura

Espero que tengas un buen día, estaré en Okinawa el fin de semana, espero poder verte de nuevo. Piénsalo por favor.

Con cariño

Sai

Suspiré y tiré la tarjeta, Kin me miró casi incrédula pero yo medio sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto y comenzó a salir de la oficina

-Kin…-, la llamé antes de irse

-Si…Sakura-, contestó en la puerta

-Si el Sr. Mitzuki llama sabes que contestar ¿cierto?-, pregunté y mi pequeña secretaria, sonrió casi maliciosamente lo que fue terrorífico pues tenía una cara casi angelical.

-Estas en una junta…-, murmuró ella saliendo con una sonrisa discreta.

Me recargué en mi sillón masajeando mi cuello con una mano, no tenia tiempo para el que parecía un acoso por parte del "conquistador" Sai Mitzuki, aun no entendía como podía haber dado conmigo, le conté que trabajaba en una revista de negocios, pero de eso a que supiera exactamente a donde mandar los arreglos, lo único que agradecía es que al parecer desconocía mi dirección o mi teléfono móvil, lo cual me permitía aun permanecer en paz.

¿Qué pretendía?, ser mejor que nadie, que le gusto el cambio en mi, pero en realidad no me conoce, no puede querer salir conmigo solo por que la tonta adolescente que estaba enamorado de el ahora si le parece bonita, es algo tarde ¿no?, trate de no pensar en ello, tarde o temprano se cansaría y tan-tan, fin de la historia.

Después de un largo día y de que Kin volviera a decirle a un insistente Sai que aun me encontraba ocupada, salí rumbo a mi departamento, hasta ayer me había entregado mi auto, Ino había estado dándome un aventón mientras continuaba sin mi caprichoso mercedes, …Ino, había pasado dos días de tortura repitiéndole con lujo de detalle cada segundo de la fiesta, claro que mi relato siempre se terminaba mucho antes de aquel beso con

Sasuke….fui débil, débil , débil, ahora resulta que no podía estar con un hombre guapo y sexy por que yo ni tarda ni perezosa, contestaba cualquier beso que el intentara, …¡Alto!, y a mi desde cuando me parece sexy y atractivo…

Moví la cabeza como queriéndome deshacer de mis pensamientos, me quite los zapatos y el clima calido del suelo de mi hogar me hizo suspirar, me preparé un te helado y me dispuse a acomodar mi habitación, a mitad de semana siempre me encargaba de recoger un poco mis cosas, pero me paré en seco cuando en lo mas hondo de mi closet encontré la única prenda entre toda aquella maraña que definitivamente no era mía.

No me di cuenta que lo traía puesto hasta que llegué al departamento, debí devolvérselo, pero ya se había ido, tomé el saco y sin pensar me lo acerqué a la cara, solo para comprobar que el olor seguí ahí, exquisitamente adictivo.

Era patética, lo sabia, ¡Odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha, de una forma u otra siempre terminaba sintiéndome indefensa ante el, envolví el saco y lo guardé en una bolsa, tal vez para después regalarlo un centro de caridad o algo así, en dado caso no importaba, me prometí a mi misma no volver a tocarlo.

Ni a el ni mucho menos a su dueño…

Al día siguiente me disponía a ir a almorzar con Ino, a mediados de mes, el tiraje de la revista estaba en proceso y era el tiempo mas liviano de mi trabajo, mi amiga entró a la oficina siempre tan despampanante mientras yo me ponía brillo labial.

-Y bien… ¿y el arreglo del día de hoy?-, preguntó mientras yo sonreía, me había estado molestando con que la mismísima Sakura Haruno había dejado enamorado a Sai Mitzuki, al momento que se entero de las flores.

-Hoy no hubo…supongo que ya paso la fiebre del reencuentro-, bromeé, mientras mis palabras se estampaban en mi cara.

Kin entró seguida de un mensajero con una arreglo de rosas rojas enorme, demasiado para la vista… ¿Dónde quedaba la simpleza?

-¿Qué es eso?-, murmuré mientras Kin me miraba tan bien algo fastidiada.

-Yo creo que esto más que fiebre se volvió enfermedad crónica-, se burló Ino mientras yo iba hasta el estorboso presente, saqué como pude la tarjeta y leí en voz alta.

-Me alegra que aun con todas tus ocupaciones te hayas dado tiempo de asistir a la reunión, eso me permitió ver lo inmaduro que fui, pero ahora no te dejare escapar…no sin una cena, este viernes…estoy en tus manos Sakura, atentamente Sai-, terminé mientras bufaba bajito.

-No entiende de indirectas-, miré a Kin y ella solo sonrió dejándonos solas

-Haber genio, tu querías que fuera a la fiesta, ahora que hago-, le dije a Ino mientras ella se encogía de hombros y tomaba su bolso para salir.

-Muy fácil, sal con el y dile que a ti también te dio gusto verlo pero que estas enamorada de otro…no ibas a estar esperando hasta que se diera cuenta de la mujer que tenia y dejo ir-, la miré intentando captar si estaba bromeado pero ella parecía muy segura de que funcionaria.

-No…me seguiré negando-, contesté mientras subíamos al elevador.

-Y seguirá insistiendo, mira los hombres son simples, cuando los retas, los atrapas, déjalo saber que alguien ya te gano, que alguien mas ya cumplió el reto, aunque claro todo eso dejándole en claro…todo lo que perdió-, sonreí al escuchar a mi amiga, pero de eso a salir con Sai, aunque fuera para decirle… "Yo decido cuando amar a alguien y ahora…ya perdiste tu oportunidad", no, no me creía capaz.

-Y que me voy a inventar un hombre de la nada-, repliqué ante la insistencia de Ino ya en el restaurante a una cuadra de las oficinas de la revista.

-No, puedes hablarle de un hombre que conozcas, así si sigue insistiendo… "tu caballero", aparecerá triunfal-, suspiró mientras yo reía.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-, pregunté mientras ella parecía pensarlo.

-Ya se…mira sal con el y pórtate toda mona como eres, así de simple, encántalo y luego remátalo hablando de tu perfecto novio…Shikamaru puede ser buena opción-, siguió mientras yo sonreí tomando un poco de café

-Ino no voy a presentar a tu prometido como mi novio-, ella sonrió y asintió, Ino se iba a casar el siguiente año e irónicamente no iba a planear nada, se iban a ir a la playa y casarse íntimamente, Shikamaru era un tipo simpático algo vago si , ecuánime y muy atractivo, estaba feliz por ella.

-Por favor Sakura, o tal vez quieras seguir conviviendo con mas de 20 rosas todos los días-, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados y al final suspiré, venganza o no al menos debía de ponerle a Sai las cosas en claro.

El jueves por la tarde hable con Sai quien se mostró sumamente feliz por que hubiera aceptado, insistió en pasar por mi, así que le dije que me recogiera en mi oficina,… ¿Cuando un psicópata te persigue le dices el numero de tu casa?

No, yo no…

Miré mi vestido negro nada provocador, mostraba los hombros, un poco los cuales tapaba mi cabello y mostraba solo mis pantorrillas, nada como para que el pensara en algún otro motivo para salir, era viernes …a minutos de la esperada "cita" y deseaba que Sai y todo lo que yo había dejado atrás antes de la fiesta formara parte de mi pasado…me quede mirándome al espejo, e hice lo que estos días se había vuelto una costumbre al mirar mi reflejo, toqué mis labios, recordé la forma en que los labios de el se amoldaban en los míos, su sabor, sus caricias, y casi estuve segura que por mas que me deshiciera de de Sai, de mis recuerdos de preparatoria…de todo, ese beso…me seguiría siempre, dejándome nerviosa y con el estomago echo nudos.

.

.

.

-Estas perfecta-, saludó Sai besando mi mano

-Hola Sai-, saludé mientras el me abría la puerta de su auto

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces viniendo esta noche-, continúo mientras rodeaba el descapotable rojo…demasiado, demasiado, demasiado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-, pregunté mientras el cambiaba de velocidad.

-A un restaurante de comida internacional, muy privado y elegante, Sasuke me lo ha recomendado mucho-, contestó, la solo mención del nombre de mi peor pesadilla, era un presagió de que yo no debería haber aceptado.

El camino fue en silencio…de mi parte, pues mi ex compañero se la paso elogiándome, cosa que para un curso de autoestima hubiera estado bien, pero yo no necesitaba que me echaran porras, yo era una persona normal, por ejemplo, quería platicar con alguien sobre la ultima película de los X-Men…

Entramos al restaurante seguidos por el Maître, saludó a Sai efusivamente y dos meseros le pidieron autógrafos…vaya no me había puesto a pensar que salía con un jugador de béisbol….alguien importante…y mas sorprendentemente, no quería estar ahí.

Después de ordenar dejándome guiar por los consejos de un Sai que presumió de su gran conocimiento culinario, bebí un poco de vino tratando de aligerar el aburrimiento.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado cenar conmigo-, murmuró el mientras yo sonreí, amigablemente.

-Somos dos compañeros estableciendo una amistad-, contesté mientras el parecía pensarlo.

-Sakura…yo deseo no parecerte directo, pero quiero mas que una amistad contigo, se que es precipitando, Sasuke no deja de repetirme que se ve demasiado conveniente mi interés en ti después de verte…despampanante pero…-, yo no parecí oírlo, me esforcé en seguir neutral, que hacia Sasuke en este asunto

-¿Sasuke?-, murmuró con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Si…no te moleste es mi mejor amigo y se que ustedes no se han llevado bien y que te debe mas de una disculpa, pero bueno no importa, es decir, quiero que me permitas intentar conquistarte-, pidió el mientras yo trataba de manejar el hilo de mis pensamientos, definitivamente me tenia que alejar de estos dos hombres…ahora.

-Sai, lo siento yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre y el me ama a mi, solo puede ofrecerte mi amistad-, contesté lo mas ecuánime posible, el pareció pensarlo por un minuto.

-No creo que pueda conformarme con tu amistad Sakura-, murmuró el mirándome, sabia que no odiaba a Sai en realidad no sentía nada por el, nada pero tampoco quería lastimarlo.

-Es todo lo que puedo darte, lo siento mucho-, desvío la mirada y después trato de sonreír.

-Bien creo que yo mismo arruine mi oportunidad,…tu me querías no es así…en la escuela-, lo miré cuando el pregunto pero me di cuenta que en realidad dudaba de la respuesta… ¿En verdad lo había amado?

Pensé contestar que ya no importaba pero mi celular me impido seguir, me disculpe levantándome yendo hacia el área de servicio.

-Bueno-, contesté algo extrañada de que fuera un número privado.

-Bueno-, volví a insistir cuando nadie respondió, suspiré pero al mirar a Sai a lo lejos agradecí que quien quiera que fuera me hubiera sacado de esa incomoda situación.

-Gracias, me ha impedido que le diga a mi ex primer amor que en realidad a los 17 años, nadie sabe en realidad lo que siente-, me arrepentí por contarle a no se que persona algo que no le incumbía pero a cambio recibí un risa aterciopelada y tranquila.

-Nadie lo sabe Sakura-, contestó una voz que no me atrevía nombrar…no quería nombrar, colgué con el corazón latiéndome en el pecho y mire el celular, Sasuke tenia mi numero.

Terminé de cenar alejándome del tema comprometedor, solo me limite a decirle a Sai que aprendemos del pasado y lo que no estaba destinado a ser , no era, tal cual, sin embargo los nervios en mi estomago me impidieron hasta disfrutar la comida, casi esperé como una película de terror que el móvil volviera a sonar, pero no lo hizo, cuando Sai me dejo en la casa de Ino ya que según le había dicho había quedado de reunirme con ella, me senté mientras me amiga me ofrecía un café, miré de nuevo el numero y suspire. Cada vez me arrepentía más de haber ido a la dichosa fiesta…


	6. Que Diablos Esta Pasando

**Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotomia de sus vidas. **

**N/A: La historia es Original de ****Jazzi W.** **Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi tia-abuela quien siempre me apoyo en esto de escribir cuando mi papa desia que era una perdida de tiempo gracias tia por siempre apoyarme tanto y se que ati te hubiera gustado verme graduada en letras españolas por que decias que eso era para mi pero ni modos espero que donde qieras qe estes estes mejor... la verdd no se por que la vida se empeña en quitarme alas personas mas importantes en mi vida primero fue mi bisabuelo que fallecio hase como 2 meses luego mi papa se pone muy mal y casi senti que lo perdia y ahora mi tia que pues ella fallecio hoy alas 3:30 am la verdd como me hubiera gustado estar con ella en esos momentos pero por falta de recuersos no puede viajar a mexico ... **

**bueno dejando de lado mis asusntos personales seguire escribiendo por que ella me decia que por nada del mundo dejara de escribir y eso hare es uan promesa que cumplire ... las dejo y espero que les guste este es un capitulo que pues no se si me salio bien como les dije la idea original es de jazzi w pero este capitulo lo yo obvio no me saldra como ella y no tengo sus mismas ideas pero espero y sea de su agrado**

Capitulo 5

¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

Terminé de ponerme el maquillaje, tapándome tenuemente las pecas que aunque poco notorias, persistían en mi nariz y la línea debajo de mis ojos, en realidad en alguna ocasión alguien menciono que eran coquetas, pero ahora mismo tenia que alejar cualquier pensamiento que me llevara a Sasuke Uchiha.

Moví mi cabeza y agarré mi cabello con un lindo broche de piedritas de colores, miré mi blusa de gasa y mis pantalones sueltos, sonreí ante el espejo despues de ponerme brillo labial, cenaría con Ino y con Shikamaru, para acallar a mi amiga que repetía una y otra vez que el viernes por la noche era un delito quedarse en casa.

Acepté pues si no lo hacia Ino empezaría a indagar que me pasaba y sinceramente ni siquiera yo lo sabia…aun cuando esta semana se había terminado las incontables flores, Sai seguía hablando conmigo mediante correos o una que otra sesión de Chat, en realidad era simpático y muy divertido pero tenia el ligero presentimiento que aun no se daba por vencido…en fin aun tenia bajo la manga lo de mi supuesto novio, pero deseaba que mi vida volviera a la normalidad, cuando la preparatoria estaba en el pasado no en mi presente.

Después de un viaje corto en mi auto hasta nuestro restaurante favorito de comida Italiana y de anunciarme, saludé a mis amigos que ya se encontraban en la mesa.

-Hola Sakura-, saludó Shikamaru sonriente, al verlos eran como leche con canela, una mezcla extraña pero única…Ino rubia, y sofisticada mientras el, de tez olivácea, cabello azabache y aire despreocupado.

-Hola chicos…¿ordenaron ya?-, pregunté mientras Ino negaba.

-No…te esperábamos-, contestó mientras miraba el menú.

-¿Creí por un momento que nos cambiarias por otra "cita de ensueño"?-, se burló mi amiga mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos.

-Te dije que le había dicho que no pues iba a salir con mi eterno amado-, dije mientras Shikamaru reía y me tomaba la mano a modo teatral.

-Gracias cariño-, contestó divertido, Ino jamás le ocultaba nada y el le respondía igual…a veces aparecía en mi el gusanito de la envidia…¿que se sentiría amar así?.

-Además no era una cita…el lo llamo "cena de amigos"-, continúe mientras Ino rodeaba los ojos, el mesero llego para tomar nuestra orden y se fue mientras ella replicaba.

-Lo que entrelineas dice: Te conquistaré a toda costa, sabes Sai esta pagando con sangre el haberte rechazado-, terminó mientras yo reía.

-Y he llegado al punto de alegrarme, ahora pienso que tal vez solo era un capricho de mi parte, lo único que quiero es olvidarme de todas las personas que haya conocido cuando aun usaba frenos-, continúe mientras ellos reían.

-Se positiva Sakura, hubiera sido peor si el acosador fuera Sasuke Uchiha o algo así-, bromeó Ino mientras sentía que la sangre caía junta a mis pies, después de la llamada no había sabido nada de el… pues en realidad no había nada que saber, aun así me sentía extraña, el sabia muchas cosas de mi…ahora después de tanto años y yo desconocía todo de el. solo era un recuerdo que llego una noche y me dejo con el corazón agitado.

-Dios no me digas que aun no olvidas todo el martirio-, se burló Ino

-Claro que si...esta totalmente superado-, dije tratando de sonar contundente.

-Me intriga saber que debiste haber hecho para que ese tonto te odiara tanto-, murmuró Shikamaru mientras el mesero llegaba con nuestros paltillos, me tomó completamente desprevenida.

-¿Yo?-, pregunté mientras miraba a Ino, mi amiga miró a su novio curiosa.

-No yo no le hice nada…nunca-, negué mientras lo miraba, el levantó las manos.

-Tranquila Sakura...solo digo que debe haber un motivo para que fueras su único objetivo-, explicó mientras yo rodeaba los ojos.

-Era un adolescente idiota es todo-, murmuré mientras me llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

-Por lo mismo cuando somos jóvenes vemos mas la vida negro o blanco…el tenia un motivo…no lo dudes-, concluyó mientras yo miraba a Ino, ahora resultaba que yo era la culpable de todo… ¿En que mundo es justo eso?

-Tienes que admitir que tiene sentido-, dijo Ino ante mi pregunta silenciosa.

-No hice nada-, conteste alterada…-Gracias por tu apoyo amiga-, terminé entre dientes, a lo que Ino se rió divertida.

-Saku, eso ya no importa-, me calmó mientras yo cerraba los ojos, tenia razón y sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en que Sasuke pudiera tener un motivo para hacer de la preparatoria mi infierno personal por mas estupida que fuera la razón…no, no debía mentirme, el era arrogante, insensible y creía que todo el mundo estaba a sus pies.

-Bien suficiente de mí y de mis "horribles tormentos"-, murmuré con cara de fastidio mientras mis dos amigos reían.

Después de terminar de cenar, Ino propuso ir a bailar, pero no tenia ánimos, solo quería llegar a mi casa y recostarme en mi cama, había sido un día ajetreado y no me apetecía andar de ligue.

-Aun te pueden aceptar en el convento-, murmuró Ino mientras me subía al auto.

-No creo, te aseguro que no-, contesté sonriente, Shikamaru miró a su novia divertido y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Puse algo de música de camino a casa, después de dos altos, mi cabeza estaba concentrada en recordar lo que pudiera haber molestado a Sasuke, era ilógico y lo sabia pero no podía evitar pensarlo, entre mas recordaba mas me daba cuenta que era al revés, el era el que se había ganado a pulso el odio que sentía, porque hasta ahora me daba cuenta que no lo tenia superado, yo odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha, mas que a nadie.

Aparqué al lado de mi edificio y salí del auto rumbo a la entrada principal de este para dirigirme a mi apartamento, no me di cuenta que un auto esperaba en la acera hasta que fue demasiado tarde, recargado sobre un Volvo que vuelvo a repetir ¿Cómo diablos no vi?, estaba Sasuke Uchiha, levantó la vista pero no sonrió, no dijo nada, solo me miró, di un paso, pensé en entrar casi corriendo y después me di cuenta que no tenia nada de que esconderme, nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-, pregunté en tono aburrido, no quería darle importancia.

-Hola para ti también Sakura-, contestó mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

-Lo siento no quería ser descortés, pero me extraña que estés aquí-, admití mientras el se llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón negro que llevaba, combinando perfectamente con un suéter gris de manga larga que se ajustaba a su cuerpo… ¡Sakura!

-Yo…-, pareció no saber que decir…quedarse en blanco…muy extraño, -Me preguntaba si podrías devolverme mi saco-, terminó ya con el mismo tono de voz, mientras me miraba, me sentí nerviosa, como si el estuviera describiendo como yo hace un momento la ropa que vestía.

-Cierto …el traje fino-, murmuré mientras el asentía.

-No quería molestarte, es solo que vine y no estabas…-, murmuró, algo en sus ojos me dijo que sabia algo mas, recordé lo que le había mentido a Sai, si eran amigos, su amigo debió de contarle, aunque me preguntaba si Sai sabría del extraño comportamiento de Sasuke.

-Salí con mi novio…-, murmuré buscando en mi pequeño bolso las llaves

-Espera aquí, ahora lo traigo-, respiré tratando de calmarme y volver a sentir mis piernas.

-Hace frío-, murmuró mientras yo lo miraba, sonreí tenuemente, ni en sueños entraría a mi casa, era mi lugar personal, mío.

-Solo será un momento-, respondí mientras el me miraba algo divertido.

-No me invitas a pasar-, murmuró en tono sensual…!No!

-Me enseñaron a no invitar a extraños a mi departamento-, contesté algo mordaz, la verdad estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia y mi cuerpo no respondía.

-Yo no soy un extraño-, contestó serio

-Claro que si…solo eres alguien que conocía hace 10 años…-, repliqué mientras el reía…

-Entonces si cenas con extraños-, inquirió mirándome, me tomó unos segundos comprender su pregunta.

-No es de tu importancia-, murmuré.

-¿Que hay de diferente?-, preguntó aun con la voz más oscura…más sensual.

-Sai solo me ignoró, tu arruinaste cada día de preparatoria-, solté al fin el reclamó de tantos años.

Dio un paso hacia mí y luego se detuvo, cerró los ojos y luego …prueba de su trastorno bipolar …se rió.

-Claro además de que…el haber tenido la oportunidad de salir con el gran Sai lo cambia todo-, murmuró molesto.

-Sabes Edward esta conversación no tiene sentido, en menos de 5 minutos tendrás tu saco-, contesté girándome pero el tomo mi hombro y me giró, de pronto su cara estaba cerca, muy cerca, su respiración me erizaba la piel.

-Te pedí perdón-, contestó entre dientes

-Una simple palabra-, contesté mientras el me miraba, traté de dar un paso hacia atrás pero sus manos envolvieron mi cintura, miedo, calor, electricidad, todo…mi cuerpo se sintió al rojo vivo.

-Suéltame-, exigí contra su rostro, pero mi voz era un hilo fino.

-No se como-, contestó antes de acortar cualquier distancia, puse mis manos en sus hombros tratando de alejarlo, pero cuando su boca se movía contra la mía, jadeé ante la sensación , deslizó sus lengua dentro de mi boca mientras la mía le daba la bienvenida, mi cuerpo respondía, mientras mi mente se rendía….aplastada.

Me apretó mas a su cuerpo y su cadera rozo la mía, su miembro rozo mi sexo mientras gemía, el se separó un poco solo para caminar dos pasos hacia atrás girarnos y recargarme sobre su auto.

Detente….esa palabra se repetía…pero era cada vez mas y mas lejana.

Nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas, sincronía perfecta de movimientos y sensaciones, una de sus manos viajo a mi cabello y quito el broche, mi cabello cubrió mi cuello mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi blusa, deslizó sus caricias por mi espalda y ahueco mi trasero, restregándome contra el, mojándome, haciendo que los dos jadeáramos mirándonos por fin a los ojos, …de pronto al ver sus ojos azabaches todo volvió y por primera vez me odie con la misma intensidad que lo odiaba a el

Sasuke me soltó como si le quemara, casi quiso correr, di un paso hacia atrás mientras yo apretaba los puños.

-No quiero volver a saber nada de ti…nada-, pedí entre dientes mientras entraba al edificio….una parte de mi se imaginó que diría algo, que haría algo pero cuando por fin llegue a mi departamento el coche ya se había ido, estaba temblando cuando entré a mi habitación…entre al cuarto de baño y me mojé la cara, pasé la mano por mi cuello, topándome con mi cabello, recordé el broche…

**Me mire de nuevo he hice lo que desde hace tiempo no hacia…irónicamente desde que estaba en preparatoria…lloré.**

**.**

.

.

Sasuke POV

El claxon del auto que acababa de rebasar retumbo en mis oídos…pero no le hice caso…no iba demasiado rápido…no iba lo suficientemente rápido para alejarme..de todo…de mi infierno personal

Pisé el acelerador mientras maldecía el haber siquiera pensado en ir a su departamento, pero ella no había dejado mi mente, llevaba dos semanas atormentándome, pareciera una venganza justa ante lo que yo le había hecho…

Hace 10 años yo no sabia si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, pero no importaba, había encontrado una forma de ser yo…de que ella me recordara por mi, no importaba lo idiotizada que estuviera por Sai, yo también estaba presente…tonterías…después de años pensé que cuando la viera de nuevo, si llegaba a hacerlo algún día, le pediría perdón…pero jamás me imagine lo que haría…la besé, y ella tenia razón una palabra no bastaba, no bastaba.

Ya no importaba, era la ultima estupidez que hacia por Sakura Haruno…aun cuando el tiempo pasa, la gente no cambia y ella seguía siendo la misma niñata enamorada de mi mejor amigo, aun cuando fuera una mujer hermosa y tuviera novio… ¿Qué hacia saliendo con el? y yo el mismo loco…por ella, el mismo que nuca supo como ponerse delante de Sai.


	7. Odio alas Moiras

**Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotomia de sus vidas. **

**N/A: La historia es Original de ****Jazzi W.** **Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible. **

**Yo de nuevo Aqui molestando ya saben esta loca que siempre tiene una excusa para no actualizar pero la verdad mi vida es lo bastante complicada y extraña como para pasarme cosas tras cosas pero ni modos asi es mi vida dejando de lado mi penosa vida jeje por si fuera poco una amiga me vino a ver y me dice no manches estas bien salada jaja porqee sera? XD espero y les guste este capitulo apartir de los demas la cosa ya es mia jeje desastre total se los aseguro pero espero y les guste me retiro sin mas aclaraciones cuidense..**

**Capitulo 6**

**Odio a las moiras…bonito destino**

Alisé mi vestido rosa, con holanes en las mangas y en la falda, en realidad no había querido asistir al baile, pero Jiraya me había dado el vestido, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, le había dicho que mi pareja me esperaría en el baile…tremenda mentira, ahora solo esperaba pasar desapercibida, me tomé un vaso de refresco en un rincón del gimnasio de la escuela y miré como el rey y la reina de la graduación bailaban, Sai y Karin se miraban tan bien juntos, ambos guapos, ambos con cuerpos atléticos, ya no éramos unos niños, bueno al menos ellos ya no, yo seguía con cuerpo de niña y aun cuando me había quitado la ortodoncia, los lentes aun seguían, el cabello erizado y rosado que evaba en un molo improvisado y …las pecas, me había puesto solo brillo, en realidad no estaba fea, solo simple, un punto que se puede borrar en un mapa.

-Te imaginas tener una historia de amor como la de ellos-, suspiró Sofia mientras yo sonreía, negué con al cabeza y me disculpé saliendo del gimnasio, caminé dando la vuelta mientras oía unas voces a lo lejos.

-Pensé que iríamos todos juntos a la Universidad-, replicó Matsuri molesta

-De verdad salimos aquí para hablar-, contestó Sasuke con voz cansada

-Esto es en serio Sasu…creí que estaríamos juntos-, chilló ella con voz infantil.

No, no juntos…y lo sabes Matsu…-, contestó el con voz dura.

-Entonces es un juego-, contestó ella enojada.

Eres mi amiga-, repitió el.

-Bueno entonces por que te alejas de tus amigos-, inició ella, escuché con el ceño fruncido…

-No me alejo, seguiré en contacto…con todos…-, terminó el mientras yo caminaba un poco mas.

-Pero en la Universidad del Este estaríamos todos, tienes una beca deportiva igual que Sai-, insistió ella.

-El deporte no es lo mío-, contestó el, me escondí en la esquina mientras los miraba, ¿Dónde estudiaría Sasuke Uchiha?

-Pero eres buen corredor-, insistió ella,

-No es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida-, terminó el mirando al suelo

-Sabes parece que no eres tu-, murmuró ella molesta

-Tal vez ya me canse… ¿no crees?-, contestó el mientras ella reía.

-¿De que Sasuke? lo tenemos todo-, contestó ella con aires de suficiencia…niñita babosa.

-No Matsuri, ese es el problema, no tenemos nada que en realidad valga, la popularidad no te dará nada, no lo entiendes…no quiero seguir así-, el miraba hacia los árboles de la parte trasera de la escuela mientras ella bufaba.

-Suenas a funeral-, replicó ella

-Entonces vete-, gruñó el, ella se giró mientras yo sentía como una hormiga me picaba en la pierna, la espanté moviendo algunos arbustos, salí a su campo de visión y Matsuri paso delante de mi aventándome perdiéndose de mi vista.

-Es de mala educacion escuchar conversaciones ajenas pecas-, regañó el sin mirarme, apreté las manos en puños y me giré para irme, eso se merecía Sasuke Uchiha quedarse completamente solo…

Me removí en la cama y abrí los ojos, esperando estar en la preparatoria, entrando al gimnasio de nuevo…miré mi habitación y al reloj que marcaba las 4 de la mañana, suspiré y cerré los ojos, hace años que no soñaba con un recuerdo de esa época.

Al final nunca supe donde estudio Sasuke Uchiha, Sai se graduó de la Universidad del Este, lo sabia por las conversaciones de esta ultimas semanas pero de Sasuke… nada, cerré los ojos y traté de olvidarlo, no tenia importancia, aun así de una forma o de otra el no salía de mi mente, no podía olvidarlo, por mas que luchara, por mas que lo intentara, me levanté y fui al cuarto de baño, me lavé la cara y regresé a mi cama, sin pensarlo saqué mi móvil y llamé a Ino, contestó al tercer timbrazo con voz dormida.

-Dime que es importante y no te matare-, saludó mientras yo sonreía.

-Lo siento tuve una pesadilla-, contesté mientas me acurrucaba en la cama.

-Tranquila mi niña los monstruos no existen-, se burló ella mientras yo reía.

-Este si-, murmuré mientras oía a Ino moverse.

-¿Qué pasa Frentona?-, preguntó ella y yo comencé a llorar.

-Puedes venir-, ella aceptó y colgó, escondí mi rostro en la almohada y esperé, no sabia que mas hacer, no lo entendía, hacia ya casi dos semanas que había encontrado a Sasuke fuera de mi apartamento, y plaf había desaparecido como llego, si embargo no podía arrancármelo de la cabeza, lo odiaba y me odiaba a mi, por que jamás había sentido por alguien lo que mi cuerpo sentía con el solo recuerdo de sus labios, unos labios que no entendía por que habían tocado los míos.

Oí a Ino abrir con la llave que tenia de mi casa y se acostó ami lado mientras yo me limpiaba algo la cara.

-¿Qué pasa Frentona?-, preguntó ella con voz distorsionada.

-No se que me pasa…no puedo…no-, escondí la cara en la almohada y ella apartó mi cabello, me dejo desahogar y se sentó en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, al poco rato yo me acomodé en la misma posición y ella esperó.

-Soñé con Sasuke-, conté al fin mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

-Sakura es parte de tu pasado, solo era alguien que te molesto, solo alguien sin importancia-, yo negué mientras ella trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Es que no es pasado…esta aquí, aquí, no se va…el…me besó-, continúe mientras me señalaba la cabeza para luego esconder la cara entre mis manos.

-¿Cuándo?-, la voz de Ino parecía de sorpresa.

-La noche del baile…y hace dos semanas…estaba aquí….-, le conté todo desde el desperfecto del coche hasta el punto en el que me di cuenta que se había quedado con mi broche.

-Sakura-, me abrazó y acarició mi cabello.

-No se que decirte…tienes que olvidar todo lo que paso, lo viejo y lo nuevo, el tiene su vida, tu la tuya, tal vez

solo se les salio de las manos, tantos sentimientos encontrados-, murmuró mientras yo la miraba.

Estuvimos un rato así, al final desayunamos juntas y se fue para alistarse rumbo a su trabajo, cuando estuve cambiada y peinada, fui al closet y saqué la bolsa con el saco, no quería nada de el, debía olvidar, comenzar de nuevo y cerrar esa etapa.

Marqué el número y esperé…

-Hola…-, contestó Hinata Uchiha en tono cordial

-Hola Hinata…soy Sakura Haruno, me recuerdas-, saludé mientra se oía un pequeño alboroto, como si se le hubiera caído algo.

-Claro que te recuerdo Sakura… ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-, preguntó ella

-Me gustaría comer contigo y pedirte un favor si no te molesta-, pedí mirando la bolsa.

-Me encantaría, pon la hora y el lugar-, contestó casi con una sonrisa a través del teléfono, nos quedamos de ver en un pequeño restaurante chino cerca del centro, fue a realizar unos pendientes a la oficina y a las 2:30 estaba frente a la menor de los Uchiha, quien me miraba expectante.

-Estoy feliz de que me llamaras, tenia ganas de volver a verte-, comentó ella mientras yo sonreía.

-Gracias Hinata-, ordenamos y esperé un poco antes de pedirle mi pequeño favor.

-Tu esposo me odiara por robarte a la hora de comer-, bromeé mientras ella reía.

-Naru se la pasa en el estudio, es compositor, y profesor de música…siempre leyendo, siempre estudiando o creando-, murmuró ella tratando de sonar fastidiada pero sonreí al mirarla, parecía muy, muy enamorada…me recordó a Ino hablando sobre Koga.

-Se mira muy…inteligente-, me sonrojé casi de manera involuntaria y ella rió.

-Lo se…cuando lo conocí lo odiaba, necesitaba un tutor para literatura…soy realmente mala, así que me

asignaron bajo su tutela, yo creía que era un estirado y el creía que era un niña hueca-, sonrió y yo reí

-Al parecer ambos estaban equivocados-, ella asintió y luego se puso seria.

-No del todo, parte si parte no…nadie debe juzgar antes de tiempo…y todos tenemos defectos, comentemos errores, pero siempre ahí alguien que te hace ser mejor, que te hace cambiar-, contestó mientras me miraba, sonreí y ella suspiró.

-Sakura yo…mira sobre todo lo de la preparatoria…-, le toqué la mano y sonreí ya no valía la pena, pedí la cuenta y me giré hacia el

-Ya esta olvidado Hinata…-, ella sonrió

Cuando estuvo pagado, me giré y cogi la bolsa, se la entregué y tomé mi bolso.

-Sabrás a quien dársela, espero verte de nuevo Hinata, gracias-, me despedí, ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada me besó la mejilla y salí del lugar sin mirar atrás…por fin mi pasado quedaba cerrado.

Me dediqué a ocupar mi cabeza, a seguir con la vida que yo quería, me concentré en remodelar el estudio de mi apartamento y en el proyecto de la revista digital, para ello organizamos un concurso de licitaciones con los mejores despachos de Analistas y programadores del Estado, al final después de casi dos semanas, teníamos el proyecto ganador, y todo estaba preparado para comenzar a trabajar, el proyecto estaba estipulado para salir a la luz en a lo mucho un mes, en el cual trabajaríamos codo a codo con el personal de "Uchiha&Asociados", para poner todo en marcha y capacitar al nuevo departamento que se encargaría de la revista por Internet.

-Están pendientes de firmar estos papales Sakura, comentó Kin sosteniendo unos folder.

-Claro gracias-, contesté mientras ella sonreía.

-Si no me necesitas mas me retiro…solo recordarte que mañana viene el gerente de la empresa de Programación que se contrato para firmar el contrato.

-Esta bien Kin…descansa-, mi secretaria asintió y se fue, me quede un rato mas, mientras la soledad de la oficina me llenaba de un sentimiento profundo, en realidad no había nada mas, solo eso… silencio, vacío…por primera vez sentía que me hacia falta algo.

Al siguiente día, me desperté con los ojos hinchados no había podido dormir bien, me duché dejando que el agua me relajara un poco, me puse gotas y pasé de lo lentes de contacto, saqué unos lentes delgados sin armazón y deje mi cabello lacio en una coleta alta, me maquillé tenuemente y me puse un lindo traje sastre negro con falda entubo que acentuaba mi figura, me coloqué los zapatos y salí rumbo a la oficina, un sentimiento de inquietud me acompañó toda la mañana, salí a almorzar con Ino la cual insistía en que debíamos de salir este fin de semana…mi amiga aun seguía insistiendo en que necesitaba enamorarme de alguien…para olvidarme de todo aquel embrolló que mi cabeza se había formado pero me aterraba, enamorarse era entregarse a alguien….y como sabia si esa persona no te haría daño, no te lastimaría.

La extensión de Kin sonó y contesté mientras revisaba algunas propuestas de portada.

-Saku el gerente de Uchiha&Asociados esta aquí-, informó ella mientras yo asentía.

-Claro puedes ofrecerle un café y llevarlo a la sala de juntas-, ella aceptó y colgó, cuando salí de mi oficina con el contrato en la mano, Kin regresaba y me dio las copias que faltaban.

-¿El Sr. Sarutobi viene solo?-, pregunté a Kin mientras ella negaba.

-Bueno si viene solo pero no es el Sr. Sarutobi, ayer por la tarde llamaron, Uchiha&Asociados es dirigida por dos socios el Sr. Sarutobi esta de viaje así que en su lugar esta aquí el Sr. Uchiha-, contestó ella mientras yo tiraba la carpeta al suelo, me disculpé y la junté sintiéndome de papel, cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme, simple coincidencia.

-No importa Kin… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-, pregunté mientras ella miraba en su agenda.

-Sasuke …Sasuke Uchiha-, sentí que debía despertarme...esta debía ser otra pesadilla.

Tenia que serlo.

SASUKE POV

Miré la sala de juntas tratando de convencerme que aun estaba a tiempo de irme sin verla…me había prometido a mi mismo que la olvidaría, olvidaría mi triste obsesión de adolescente y seguiría con mi vida, pero cuando

Obito me informó sobre el nuevo proyecto de la revista digital y cuando me enteré quien nos estaba contratando no puedo resistirme de involúcrame en el proyecto hasta que ganamos la licitación, pensé que podría hacer mi trabajo sin cruzarme con ella, al fin y al cabo Obito podría realizar todo el trabajo aquí, pero tuvimos un problema con la filial de España y tuvo que salir de viaje, estuve tentado a cancelar la cita y pedir que esperaran a que Obito regresara pero me di cuenta que no debía huir de nada…ni siquiera de la mujer que me volvía completamente loco, a la que odiaba y deseaba con todas mi fuerzas, llevaba un mes solo recordando sus labios, y el sonido de su voz, llevé mi mano al puente de la nariz, y escuché la puerta abrirse, ahí estaba ella, me levante alisándome la corbata gris y el saco negro, no pude evitar mirarla desde esos lentes que la hacia parecer tan ella hasta su indumentaria de alta ejecutiva, en ese momento tome una decisión, me disculparía por todo lo que hice cuando estuvimos en el instituto, con acciones no palabras como ella había pedido, ya no era el estupido adolescente que solo quería molestar, ahora solo tenia lo que quería, mi trabajo y mi familia... y después cerrado ese ciclo, ella podría seguir su vida y yo la mía.

-Hola Sasuke, parece que trabajaremos juntos-, me tendió la mano y la estreché mientras me hormigueaba la piel, nos separamos y se sentó poniendo de distancia la mesa.

-Te parece si revisamos el contrato-, me tendió los documentos y yo asentí..., ella parecía imperturbable, "¡Eres masoquista Sasuke Uchiha"


	8. Me confundes

**Diclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotomia de sus vidas. **

**N/A: La historia es Original de ****Jazzi W.** **Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible. **

**Capitulo 7**

**Me confundes**

**Sakura**

Respiré varias veces antes de atreverme a cruzar la puerta de la sala de juntas, no quería verlo, no quería ver a mi pesadilla de la preparatoria o peor aun al hombre del que tenia grabado su sabor, sus labios, el que con solo recordarlo hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, traté de tranquilizarme, tenia que poder con esto, Sasuke Uchiha no representaba nada en mi vida…nada.

Abrí la puerta sin verlo, y me giré ya hasta que estuve dentro, el se levantó con aire felino, maldije la tonta idea de las películas en las que años después "el chulo de la escuela" es un hombre mediocre y con buenos centímetros mas de barriga, nada era mas alejado de la realidad, para ser sincera Sasuke siempre había sido apuesto, muy diferente a Sai pero casi al mismo grado, mientras que Sai era capaz de derretirte con un sonrisa y dejarte pasmada ante su cuerpo, Sasuke tenia una mirada que ponía nerviosa a cualquiera, su cabello era la cosa mas sexy que en mi vida hubiera visto y era alto, antes algo desgarbado, ahora el saco se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y la corbata gris era una invitación a mirar mas abajo…cerré los ojos por un momento desviando la mirada…por Dios tenia 27 años podría trabajar con un hombre apuesto sin inmutarme…¿o no?

Lo saludé y me senté alejándome lo mas posible, el sonrió tenuemente y le pasé una copia del contrato.

Comenzamos a revisarlo mientras yo alzaba mis ojos y lo veía concentrado, imperturbable, de pronto apreté los puños al darme cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, estaba completamente fuera de control frente a el y el permanecía fresco cual lechuga, me esforcé por leer el contrato aun cuando ya lo hubiera repasado demasiadas veces.

-Al parecer todo es correcto…si no hay ningún inconveniente podemos firmar-, hablando con voz clara, levanté la vista y asentí, firmamos en silencio y recogí las copias al terminar.

-¿Cuando podemos disponer de sus servicios?-, pregunté mientras el miraba una carpeta, me extendió una hoja con un esquema muy parecido al que contenía el proyecto que mandaron como propuesta.

-Si no hay ningún problema podemos seguir los tiempos desde mañana-, contestó mientras yo asentía.

-Me parece bien, ahora si me disculpas, tengo algunos pendientes…al parecer nos seguiremos viendo así que gusto en saludarte Sasuke-, le tendí la mano levantándome de la mesa, el extendió la suya y su palma toco la mía, cada vello de mi nuca se erizó mientras el cortaba el contacto.

-Gracias-, murmuró mientras yo asentía, quería salir corriendo, quería que no volviera mas, me encaminé hacia la puerta, sintiendo su presencia detrás de mi no pude contenerme de preguntar justo antes de abrir la puerta, me giré lentamente el se detuvo a centímetros de mi, mi corazón latió con fuerza…debía ser un mal cardiaco.

-¿Serás tu o el Sr. Sarutobi quien se encargué de la supervisión del proyecto?-, pregunté mientras el me veía, desvío la mirada y contestó.

-Obito esta de viaje pero si te molesta en algún sentido que yo lo haga puede arreglarse-, contestó neutral, no hubo burla en sus ojos o en su voz

-No…no habría motivo-, contesté de forma automática, el me miró ahora si esbozando una media sonrisa como si supiera que eso era una total mentira.

-Mira Sasuke somos personas adultas…profesionales, podemos trabajar juntos, como ya te mencioné una vez, solo somos conocidos del pasado, nada mas-, contesté mientras el asentía con la mandíbula recta.

-Claro no hay problema-, contestó mientras se acercaba y abría la puerta, su olor me recordó imágenes que mi mente había tratado de olvidar, lo miré una vez mas antes de despedirme informándole a Kin que se pusiera a su disposición para cualquier cosa que se pudiera ofrecer…

Caminé sin girarme hasta mi oficina convenciéndome a mi misma que esto me serviría para recordar quien era Sasuke Uchiha: un egocéntrico y un engreído hombre…

.

.

.

-Profesionales mis…-, comenzó Ino mientras yo rodeaba los ojos

-Ino no seas imprudente-, murmuré, ella suspiró y me miró mientras yo tomaba mi copa de vino, habíamos acordado cenar juntas y ahora ella consideraba que trabajar con Sasuke era una pésima idea.

-Pues ya le puedes agradecer a tu orgullo el haberte metido en un embrollo-, contestó ella con voz mandona

-No fue mi orgullo, que mas da que trabajemos juntos, ya pasaron dos días y solo lo he visto dos veces, sus trabajadores han estado entrevistando a los diferentes departamentos y los analistas ya están trabajando, el solo supervisa una o dos horas y se va-, contesté restándole importancia.

-Claro que fue tu orgullo, querías demostrar que no te importaba…y te tengo una noticia si lo hace, te importa y lo sabes, es jugar con fuego Sakura y ya sabes que consecuencias trae jugar con fuego si lo hases te puedes quemar-, insistió Ino mientras yo rodeaba los ojos.

-No no lo hace-, repliqué molesta, Ino desistió del tema, la verdad no quería seguir hablando de Sasuke o del por que de lo que hacia cuando el se involucraba en mi vida, tenia la impresión de que la mujer madura y segura desaparecía, dejando a la adolescente frágil.

Al siguiente día llegué a la oficina un poco mas tarde pues tuve que pasar a visitar a algunos promotores que estaban teniendo algunas desavenencias, antes de dirigirme a mi oficina pase al área de redacción de la revista, para mi sorpresa me encontré a unas cuantas secretarias muy entretenidas hablando, el centro de la atención era Naomi Copto una editora con demasiados aires de grandeza y la uñas para rasgar lo que se le pusiera en frente, a sus 23 años de jactaba de un buen puesto que había conseguido mas por conocer muy bien las sabanas de uno de los socios de la Revista que por su talento ante los escritos.

-Buenas tardes-, saludé mientras una cuantas saludaban yendo a sus asientos y otras incluida Naomi le restaba importancia.

Fui hacia Tenten la secretaria de mi Jefe de redacción y le pedí unos documentos mientras mi "querida editora" y sus secuaces, tomaban asientos en sus respectivos escritorios.

-Pero que yo sepa no ha entablado conversación con nadie-, murmuró una chica de la que no recordaba el nombre.

-Lo se, alguien tiene que ser amable y hacer su estadía por nuestra revista algo mas…ameno-, murmuró Naomi

-¿No se te va nadie cierto?-, preguntó una chica divertida y yo rodeé los ojos, Tenten me miró y sonrió a lo que yo le correspondí

-¿Quién es su victima?-, pregunté mientras Tenten se giraba a verlas discretamente, se debatía entre decirme o no.

-Tranquila no serás la soplona de la jefa, solo quiero saber que no este afectando con el trabajo-, contesté a su silencio y ella respiró.

-El Sr. Uchiha, el gerente de la empresa que esta elaborando la revista digital-, contestó mientras mi estomago se encogía, miré a Naomi nuevamente con su sonrisa de niña boba.

-Eso es poco ético…-, murmuré sin pensar o darme cuenta que aún estaba frente a Tenten

-¿El Sr. Uchiha ha dado pie a algo?-, lo sabia, sabia que el seguiría igual, un Playboy como el no cambiaría nunca, y Naomi era del tipo que al le gustaban…

-No…-, murmuró Tenten, la miré con los ojos abiertos mientras ella se acercaba algo más.

-En realidad el Sr. Uchiha no ha mas que saludado cordialmente, parece un hombre que podría conquistar a cualquiera de las que están aquí y sin embargo se mantiene apartado prácticamente no entabla conversación con nadie-, aseguró mientras yo asentía, confusa y enojada, me despedí y caminé hacia el ascensor, pasé junto al escritorio de Naomi y me giré.

-Naomi en esta revista tu trabajo es presentar los artículos mejor editados posibles ¿cierto?-, pregunté mirándola, de pronto todos nos miraban, Naomi levantó el rostro y sonrió descaradamente

-Así es Sakura-, contestó

-Bien entonces entenderás que no necesitas hacer la estadía amena a nadie,…no entra dentro de tus lineamientos de puesto, tal vez si lo deseas podamos hablarlo con Souta en la siguiente junta directiva-, le dije mientras ella torcía la boca para después sonreír

-Lo entiendo Sakura no te preocupes-, contestó mientras yo asentía rumbo al pasillo, sentía mi cuerpo a punto de reventar, una parte de mi cabeza trataba de entender por que habría de importarme, Naomi se había involucrado con varios hombres de la revista y en realidad jamás me había importando mientras no afectara a la empresa pero esto era diferente, era Sasuke…no debía importarme pero lo hacia.

El día parecía más pesado y fastidioso de lo normal, no lograba concentrarme, estaba enojada por muchas cosas, la facilidad de "cariño" de Naomi, Sasuke y su sola presencia, y de mí, de mí y de no poder sacármelo de la cabeza.

Miré mi reloj después de haber terminado de revisar una entrevista con el Presidente de la Cámara de la Industria Textil la cual se publicaría en el próximo numero, pasaban de las 8 de la noche, hace mas de media hora que Kin se había despedido, pasé rumbo al ascensor mientras maldecía los zapatos negros de tacón que me había puesto, me estaban matando.

Cuando entre y las puertas se cerraron sin pensarlo me quite los zapatos y me recargué en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos, con mi maletín y mis zapatillas en una mano, no percibí las puertas abrirse hasta que sentí la mirada de alguien observándome, abrí los ojos para encontrarme a un Sasuke sonriente, su sonrisa era torcida, sensual y burlona, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran calidos…muy confusos.

-Buenas noches-, saludó mientras entraba cerrándose las puertas tras el…

-Hola-, musité mientras tomaban una de las zapatillas.

-No te molestes…deben estarte matando-, continuó mientras yo desistía, además que importaba.

-Como sea-, me volví a recargar y cerré los ojos aun faltaban algunos pisos.

-¿Día duro?-, preguntó y yo solo asentí una vez.

-No me imaginaba que estuvieras por aquí-, dije mientras algo exploto dentro de mi… ¿Qué hacia el a estas horas en la empresa?

-Ha habido problemas para entrevistar a unas cuantas personas entre ellas tu jefe de redacción y por ello les facilite hablar con ellas por la tarde-, contestó mirándome.

-Ah-, fue todo lo que salio de mi boca, desvíe la mirada pero sentía sus ojos traspasando, quería que se alejara, que dejara de hacerlo.

-¿Qué?-, pregunté al fin mientras el sonreía

-Nada…solo estas mas natural…así-, miró mis pies y yo me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, llevaba un vestido blanco, mi cabello recogido en una media coleta caía por mis hombros.

-Si… pecas no usaba tacones-, repliqué cansada de todo y de todos

-No me refería eso-, murmuró desviando la mirada molesto.

-Entonces a que-, reté mientras me acercaba, el se giró y se quedo frente a mi, alargó un brazo y detuvo el ascensor.

-¿Qué haces?-, pregunté mirando el tablero de botones

-Contestó tu pregunta-, murmuró mientras se acercaba….su respiración rozó mi piel y supe que estaba perdida.

Sasuke POV

Y de nuevo estaba actuado sin pensar…no lograba hacerlo con ella a mi lado, cerca, no lograba racionalizar cuando la veía, recordaba a la chica que me había vuelto loco en la preparatoria, que me había ignorado y odiado, tal vez lo seguía haciendo y además veía a la mujer que no se alejaba de mi mente, mi piel quería volver a sentirla, había tratado de evadirla todos estos días, pero no pude evitar entrar al ascensor al verla así tan frágil, tan mujer y tan hermosa, la que yo conocía, la que en sus ojos podías ver cualquier cosa.

Pero ella no olvidaba, no podía, ¿quien lo haría?…creía que le estaba hablando de ese apodo, ese maldito apodo que se salio de mis manos, jamás quise que fuera una palabra despectiva, pero al fin y al cabo, hasta su adorado Sai le decía así.

-Toda esa actitud de mujer independiente, de tacones altos y mirada altiva, es una defensa…pero eres mucho mas mujer así…frágil…transparente y aun así atemorizante-, murmuré mientras ella levantaba la mirada, su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor velocidad y su olor nublaba cualquier pensamiento lógico.

-¿Te atemorizo?-, preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Me aterras-, contesté antes de jalarla hacia mi, ella jadeo en mi boca y sus manos acariciaron mi cabello, la empujé a la pared del ascensor mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y el contorno de su cuerpo, mi lengua entró en su boca, dominante y servicial, ambiguo…como todo lo que me pasaba al estar con ella.

Necesitaba parar pero no lograba hacerlo, su cuerpo se encajaba al mío, mis manos levantaban su vestido mientras las suyas me atraía, una invitación a perderme…no, esta no era la forma de obtener un perdón que ella no creía, no le haría daño ahora…no mas del que ya le había hecho

-Detenme Sakura-, jadeé contra su boca y ella me miró, despacio separó solo sus labios, después sus manos, las recargó contra mi pecho y asintió.

-Detente-, contestó, cerró los ojos y se alejo, cuando al fin mi manos la dejaron libre, me giré y quite el alto al elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron ella se giró.

-Esto no volverá a pasar-, murmuró y yo asentí.

-Lo se-, concordé antes de que ella se girara y saliera pasando una mano por el cabello desesperada. Estaba confundido que iba hacer con ella y conmigo.


	9. La otra parte de Ti

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotomia de sus vidas. **

**N/A: La historia es Original de Jazzi W. Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.**

Capitulo 8

La otra parte de ti

Llegué al departamento con la piernas temblándome, como podía decir una cosa, pensarla y acabar haciendo otra completamente distinta, no se muy bien como logré pronunciar palabra, mi cuerpo solo quería sentirlo, sin ropa de por medio, solo quería olvidar quien era el y quien era yo, quería que solo fuéramos un hombre y una mujer, sin mas, sin pasado o sin futuro solo disfrutando de la electricidad que pasaba entre nosotros, no podía seguir negándome mas ante el hecho que mi cuerpo gritaba, ante el hecho de mis labios aun rojos por el contacto con los suyos, deseaba a Sasuke, lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a nadie, no pensaba cuando estaba cerca de el, no podía recordar nada, no importaba si el era el chico que años atrás me había hecho cada broma desagradable, que se había burlado de mi por querer a su mejor amigo o que había dejado que su "semi" novia me molestaran llamándome de mil formas horribles, nada de eso le importaba a mi cuerpo, nada…Ino tenia razón me había metido un embrollo, no podía trabajar con el…

Al siguiente día me vestí con un pantalón sastre y suéter sin mangas y de cuello vuelto, no quería atraer la atención de nadie…no, me corregí no quería atraer la atención del…**el **¡Y que mas daba!, el no tenia por que fijarse en mi o estar pendiente, aun así llegué a la oficina con los nervios de punta, saludé a Kin y me escabullí a mi oficina cerrando la puerta, deseando que de igual forma así se escondieran de todos mis miedos y mis deseos.

La mañana pasó…la comida, la tarde, Kin me informó sobre los avances del proyecto como era costumbre desde que comenzó y por fin pronunció lo que debía aliviarme…y digo debía pues para mi sorpresa solo me dejo vacía…

-El Sr. Uchiha no ha venido hoy, uno de los analistas, Akira Toriyama, comentó que había salido de viaje, al parecer estará ausente toda la semana, Akira me dijo que el análisis ya esta casi terminado y que podrán dar un avance del Diseño dentro de muy poco-, informó terminando con una sonrisa, asentí y le di las gracias mientras ella salía.

Bien, mis problemas se había terminado…¿No era así?...

-¡Saku!-, llamó Ino mientras yo miraba el plato picando algo de la pasta.

-Deberías invitarme a una noche de chicas cuando tengas la cabeza aquí-, murmuró ella mientras yo rodeaba los ojos, los días pasaron y yo no me sentía mejor, el había huido cobardemente y yo no podía hacer lo mismo, yo quería huir también, de mi mente, de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos, quería que el saliera de mi, pero parecía un bicho raro del que no había cura.

-Te estoy escuchando-, contesté con voz cansada

-Te acabo de decir que Koga me engaño con dos rubias-, contestó ella y yo abrí los ojos.

-Pero...cuando, el te quería…no-, tartamudeé mientras ella soltaba una carcajada

-Lo ves…repito, no estabas escuchando, ¿Piensas en el, cierto?-, preguntó mientras yo desviaba la mirada, me encogí en el sofá, dejando el plato de comida en la mesita.

-No puedo creer que sea tan cobarde, digo nos besamos y que, al parecer no sabemos hacer otra cosa, el odio causa cosas extrañas en la gente-, contestó mientras ella negaba.

-Claro el odio…¿Sakura que te molesta tanto?, que te haya besado y se haya ido o que te haya besado y querías volverlo a verlo el siguiente día-, Ino me miró mientras yo no podía contestar esa pregunta…no podía sin conservar mi salud mental.

-Como sea no volverá a pasar, es un reto conmigo misma, no puedo estar besando a Sasuke Uchiha por mas que mi cuerpo pierda toda cordura haciéndome parecer necesitada, no soy tonta, y no puedo olvidar quien es …-, contesté yo mientras ella bebía de su cerveza.

-¿Y quien es Sakura?, el chico adolescente e inmaduro que te hacia la vida imposible en la preparatoria, que yo sepa tu has cambiado, ¿por que el no habría de hacerlo?, ¿que sabes de el además de el sabor de su boca?-, contestó con una sonrisa mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Gracias amiga-, contesté mientras ella reía.

-En serio Sakura no lo pongo en un altar, aun recuerdo como eras tu al salir de la preparatoria, solo digo que debías de analizar que odias, al chico que el era en preparatoria o al hombre que evidentemente te gusta y le gustas-, terminó mientras yo desistí de contestar…no quería conocer quien era el …o ¿si?

La siguiente semana comenzó con un lunes de mañana de verdad ajetreada, el siguiente número de la revista estaba por salir y tenia que supervisar los últimos detalles, revisé la edición del próximo numero de cabo a rabo, mirando que estuviera todo en orden, el tiraje estaba por imprimirse solo faltaban mis bonitos pulgares dando el OK definitivo.

Salí del área de redacción cerca de la hora de la comida, Tenten vino y me detuvo presentándome algunas de sus historias, la realidad le debía una oportunidad y en la próxima junta la promovería para un ascenso era en realidad talentosa, me despedí de ella y me giré para avanzar rumbo al ascensor, me disponía a rodear al muro que separaba la redacción del pasillo mientras la voz de Naomi me paró en seco.

-Entonces podemos comer juntos-, sugirió ella mientras yo me resistí a dar otro paso.

-No creo que sea conveniente-, ¡Sasuke!, no sabia que había regresado…vamos no me importaba, entonces por que no podía moverme, me quede ahí, con una sonrisa bailando en mi cara …¿el la estaba rechazando?

-No tiene nada que ver con el trabajo-, respondió ella mientras yo maldecía bajito

-Mira la verdad es que tengo una junta programada Naomi, tal vez en otra ocasión-, contestó el mientras se oía el ruido del ascensor.

-En otra ocasión será Sasuke-, contestó ella, esperé unos momento mientras oía el repiqué de tacones, "Ojala se te despegue uno", pensé mientras iba hacia el ascensor.

Cerca de las dos Kin se despidió ya que tenia que ausentarse por la tarde y no regresaría después de la comida, estaba por certificarse en idiomas y eso la tenia sumamente contenta.

Me puse a revisar algunos de los correos que no había tenido oportunidad de checar cuando el teléfono de Kin sonó…

-¿Olvidaste algo?-, pregunté mientras se oía una risa, una que me tenso por completo.

-Te has quedado sin secretaria, tengo que anunciarme yo mismo-, contestó Sasuke mientras yo rodeaba los ojos.

-Pasa-, respondí antes de colgar, entró vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca bajo un saco negro, ¡No tengo por que estar observándolo!, desvíe mi mirada y el se quedo tras la puerta, la cerró pero aun así no se movió, bien al menos no era la única que se había quedado inmóvil.

-Te traigo el Diseño preliminar-, señaló el maletín mientras yo asentía.

-Claro-, contesté mientras le señalaba la silla, caminó y se sentó mientras me miraba, algo en el pareció conectar, sonrió de forma arrebatadora y puso gesto pensativo.

-¿No sales a comer?-, preguntó mientras yo lo miraba.

-No tengo hambre- me encogí de hombros.

-Entonces no tienes problemas en que te muestre el avance ahora-, inquirió mientras yo asentía…recordé su conversación con mi "querida editora" y fruncí el ceño.

-Espera pero según tengo entendido tu tenias una junta programada ¿no es así?-, pregunté mientras el me miró, parecía divertido.

-Admiro a un jefe que conoce las conversaciones de su empleados…yo aun no llego a tanto-, contestó mientras yo desviaba la mirada.

-La tienes o no Sasuke-, pregunté mientras el se ponía serio y sacaba una portátil de su maletín sin mirarme.

-Fue una excusa diplomática, Naomi es demasiado insistente, pero al parecer ya lo sabes, no es así-, contestó aun sin mirarme, me mordí el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Aja-, contesté mientras el me miraba.

-No la engañas, te estará esperando cuando salgas, lo ha hecho antes-, lo reté mientras el se encogía de hombros tecleando algo en su computadora.

-Entonces no saldré-, replicó mientras yo rodeaba los ojos.

-No seria mas fácil decirle no-, contesté algo molesta, para que dejarle la puerta medio abierta a esa…

-Eso seria descortés-, contestó mientras yo rodeaba los ojos.

-Sakura la verdad es que es su problema no el mío, no conseguirá nada, yo no he dado pie a nada, si se da cuenta que no he salido y que mentí para mi mucho mejor-, contestó mientras yo sonreía tenuemente sin poder evitarlo.

-OK…ya esta-, murmuró mientras giraba la portátil, en la pantalla se mostraba el inicio de una pagina, era la portada de la revista, cambio con las flechas del teclado y pudo ver que era una presentaron, en la siguiente había una pagina de inicio, con los colores que la revista manejaba, mostraba las notas mas importantes, además de otros apartados como foros, sugerencia, comentarios, tops, mi propia historia periodística… ideas nuevas, lo miré asintiendo si poder evitarlo.

-Me sorprende-, contesté mientras el sonreía.

-Aun falta que lo veas trabajando…yo no cantaría victoria-, se encogió de hombros y yo rodeé los ojos.

-Esperamos que la realización de la pagina este lista la próxima semana a lo mucho-, murmuró el mientras yo cerraba la pagina de correos.

-¿Cuándo descubriste que esto era tu vida?-, pregunté sin poder detenerme.

-¿El quedarme sin comida para escapar de una loca?-, contestó el burlón mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos.

-Ya se Sakura, cuando entré a la Universidad hice un test para orientar mis expectativas, estaba muy perdido-, aceptó mientras yo lo miraba.

-Estudie Diseño y Programación de Sistemas, en realidad amo mi trabajo, pero eso no impidio que por mucho fuera el peor de la clase al menos los primeros semestres-, confesó con una sonrisa

-No eras tan malo…antes-, recordé sin aunar mucho en el tema de la preparatoria.

-"Antes" existían los puntos extras por pertenecer al equipo de béisbol-, murmuró y yo sonreía

-¿Y tu?-, preguntó mientras yo me mordía el labio, el desvío la mirada y guardó la portátil como tratando de alejar algo de sus pensamientos, no quise hacer suposiciones.

-Me gusta mi trabajo, estudiar Ciencias de la información me abrió muchas puertas-, conté mientras el asentía.

-Creí que estudiaras Literatura-, contestó mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

-¿Creías?-, pregunté mientras el me miraba.

-No importa…solo que te la pasabas escribiendo …antes-, confesó mientras yo desviaba la mirada, estábamos pisando terreno peligroso lo sabia, sin embargo no había olvidado los escritos, ni los sentimientos que ahí plasmaba.

-La gente cambia-, confesé mientras el asentía

-Lo se-, susurró, me di cuenta que le había dado la razón a Ino, no sabia en que se había convertido el chico que odiaba en preparatoria

-¿Cómo conociste a tu socio?-, pregunté esperando que no sonora como una chismosa entrometida, el pareció sonreír como si algo lo hubiera sorprendido.

-En la Universidad, Obito es líder en los negocios, yo solo me dedique a programar-, confesó mientras yo asentía.

-Debiste trabajar bastante para llegar hasta esta oficina-, inquirió mientras yo asentía.

-Cada agota fue de trabajo, te lo aseguro-, confesé mientras el sonreía.

-¿Eso fue por alguien en especial?-, preguntó y yo reí seguida de el.

-Cuando saldrá Naomi de esta conversación-, pregunté mientras el reía.

-¿Hace cuanto vives aquí?-, preguntó, una parte de mi quería cortar la conversación y salir de ahí, pero la otra y al parecer la mas fuerte, quería permanecer justo donde estaba.

-Unos 5 años-, contesté

-¿Tu padre sigue viviendo en Konoha?-, preguntó mientras yo asentía.

Tengo el presentimiento que ya no saldrá de ahí-, confesé sonriendo.

-Se a lo que te refieres, aunque a decir verdad, a veces añoro la tardes tranquilas con olor a lluvia-, murmuró y yo sonreí mirando hacia la ventana, era tan distinto, el calor, el sol pegando de lleno.

-Vivimos en una ciudad muy distinta-, murmuré mientras me giraba para mirarlo.

-Es tarde, tal vez puedas bajar sin ser cazado-, el se rió y me miró.

-Si lo deseas-, contestó mirándome.

-En realidad no lo se-, confesé retirando la mirada.

-Podríamos pedir algo- sugirió el mientras lo miraba.

-Solo por si acaso ella sigue haciendo guardia-, murmuró divertido, haciéndome sonreír

Pedimos comida china y le pedí a Nishikado el guarda de seguridad que la trajera cuando llegara, después de 20 minutos, me encontraba comiendo frente a Sasuke…y se sentía bien… "Me había vuelto loca", al menos había cordura mientras el escritorio estuviera entre nosotros, mi paz mental estaba intacta

Comimos entre anécdotas de la Universidad, cuando sales de un pueblo como Konoha, al parecer ni siquiera los populares se escapaban de parecer pueblerinos.

-¿Cuántos años lleva Hinata casada?-, pregunté mientras el sonreía

-Tres, Naruto es un gran hombre, mucho mejor que algunos de nosotros-, confesó mientras me sorprendí ante el halago.

-¿Mejor en que sentido?-, pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

-Ama a mi hermana y se lo dijo aceptando que se había equivocado al considerarla superficial-, contestó mientras yo asentía.

-Entiendo…eso pasa cuando te enamoras de verdad-, contesté desviando la mirada, las cajas de comida chica estaba vacías y ahora no había trabajo o computadora solo nosotros hablando.

-No es una regla-, confesó mirándome.

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?-, pregunté sin mirarlo, en tono burlón.

-Juré no volver a serlo-, contestó mientras yo lo miraba.

-Estas evadiendo la pregunta-, aseguré

-Si-, contestó sin mas.

-¿Tu amas a tu novio?-, preguntó…¡como habíamos llegado a esta conversación!

-Yo …-, que debía decirle, que engañé a Sai solo para no rechazarlo tan abiertamente.

-No lo se-, murmuré al fin.

-Pero estuviste enamorada una vez…antes-, replicó mientras yo sonreía con amargura…¡antes! era el problema y si hubiera conocido a Sasuke después, ¿hubiera sido diferente?.

-A los 17 no sabes lo que sientes…¿pero ya habías oído algo similar Sasuke, no es así?-, pregunté recordando su extraña llamada en la cena con Sai, el se rió sin mírame.

-Si ya lo había escuchado-, anunció confirmando lo que ambos sabíamos.

-Tampoco sabes lo que haces-, retomó la idea mientras yo negaba.

-No es excusa-, confesé mientras el me miraba

-No no lo es-, confesó.

Me levante incapaz de seguir esa conversación, sentí que el caminaba hasta mi, deseé que saliera y me dejara sola con mis fantasmas, pero no lo hizo se quedo detrás de mi con su respiración erizándome la piel.

-Jamás podrás perdonarme no es así-, afirmó mientras yo cerraba los ojos, No, ni a el ni a mi misma, pues a pesar de todo, solo deseba terminar con esto, girarme y ponerme a su merced, el había ganado, Sasuke se había convertido en un hombre apuesto y atrayente en mil formas diferentes, hoy había mirado un rayo de una parte de el que no concia y me gustaba mucho mas de lo que debía admitir.

-Lo harías tu…perdonarías a una persona que te hizo lo que tu hiciste, todas esas palabras, todas esa bromas-, repliqué girándome topándome con sus ojos,

Sasuke POV

¿Qué debía de contestarle?, Si, lo haría y dejaría que me hiciera suya como lo esta deseando, debía irme, trate de ordenar a mi cuerpo que se moviera pero ya no tenia fuerzas, ya no, Sakura se había metido en mis pensamientos, mi ridículo amor de juventud, el que me hizo convertirme en su peor pesadilla y todo por no poder pararme frente a ella y decirle…**"Te hago la vida imposible por que estoy celoso de mi mejor amigo".**

-No-, contesté al fin, ella me miró con los ojos que yo recordaba desde el primer día, el día que ella apareció perdida en el pasillo, no era como las otras chicas, no llevaba falditas, su ropa no mostraba curvas que en realidad apenas se formaban, su cabello no estaba planchado con miles de productos, era ella simple, llana y autentica, con sus pecas formando caminos divertidos en el contorno de sus mejillas, cuando pronuncié el nombre por primera vez lo hice sin pensar pues aun con el enojo de mirar sus ojos veían a Sai con esa admiración tan conocida, aun así era adorable, su sonrojo, era atrayente y ahora 10 años después era deseable hasta el demonio.

Le quite un mechón de cabello de la cara y acaricié su mejilla, las pecas tenuemente visibles sobre la fina capa de maquillaje eran una invitación, como podía ella siquiera no odiarme cuando yo había hecho que algo tan hermoso y coqueto fuera sinónimo de burla.

-Dime que me vaya y lo haré-, pedí entre dientes mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-No puedo-, confesó y desvío la mirada mientras yo tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y la besaba…era ruin y lo sabia pero no importaba, ya nada importaba.


	10. La verdad

**Disclamer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agardable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**N/A: L**a historia es Original de **Jazzi W.** Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible

Capitulo 9

La verdad

-No-, contestó Sasuke, le había preguntado si el podría perdonar a alguien que representara lo que el había sido para mi en la escuela, su voz y su respuesta me dejaron sin armas, cualquier otro hubiera contestado un si, pero el respetaba el hecho de que yo no pudiera olvidar toda la pesadilla que fue la adolescencia.

-Dime que me vaya y lo haré-, pidió mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, mi piel cosquilleo pidiendo mas, mi cuerpo gritaba, mi corazón había enloquecido y mi mente…ella se haba esfumado.

-No puedo-, afirmé desviando la mirada, era como una oveja indefensa ante un majestuoso león, no sabia que esperar, en realidad no sabia que hacer, era como si ya no hubiera vuelta atrás y aun así ninguno de los dos se atreviera a avanzar, casi en cámara lenta, tomó mi cara entre sus manos, en vez de un letal zarpazo, el león me miró con esos hermosos ojos azabaches y me besó, un beso de piedad, un roce de labios que partió mi corazón,

¿Como había llegado a pedir el contacto de Sasuke mas que nada?, ¿Como la persona que me hizo llorar tantas veces era la misma que hacia mi cuerpo vibrar, sentir mi alma resplandecer ante su solo contacto?.

Una lagrima salió, traidora mientras lo miraba, el tragó fuertemente y pegó su frente a la mía, sin intentar nada mas, sin decir nada, movió su rostro rozando su pómulo a mi mejilla y besó ahí donde esta humedecida por las lagrimas, limpiándome.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello, mientras el bajaba a mi cuello y lo lamia suavemente, haciéndome cerrar los ojos incapaz de negar algo que era evidente, incapaz de recordar algo mas que el hombre frente a mi.

-Te deseo-, murmuré mientras el me abrazaba mas fuerte pegando mis caderas con las suyas, su respuesta fue muy fácil de comprobar.

-Se que debería detenerme-, afirmó contra mi oreja mientras su lengua lamia y jugueteaba, presioné su pecho con el mío mientras sus manos bajaban hasta detenerse en mis glúteos, presionando, haciéndome gemir.

-No…por favor-, contesté torpemente, mis manos se metieron dentro de su saco.

Deslizó sus manos por mi vestido que tenia pequeños botones en todo el frente hasta llegar a la rodilla, desabrochó uno a uno con lentitud, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, cerré los ojos incapaz de verlo mientras sentía como me lo quitaba por los hombros, el gimió y sus manos bajaron los tirantes de mi sostén.

-Mi "bella cisne"-, murmuró rozando su nariz con la mía, lo miré mientras su ojos brillaban, tragué el nudo en la garganta, ¡Como podía decir eso, después de todo!.

-Ya no soy la torpe y fea chiquilla que…-, reproché mientras el hacia una mueca, tomó mi cara entre sus manos de nuevo, esta vez con enojo…con dolor.

-No tienes idea…no sabes nada-, gimió mientras estampaba sus labios con los míos, desatando algo desconocido dentro de mi, algo intenso y primario, o tal vez reflejo de la electricidad que su cuerpo emanaba, No, no había lugar para las palabras.

Su lengua entró en mi boca impaciente mientras yo me aferraba a el, murmurando su nombre entre mis labios, le quite su saco impaciente por sentirlo mas cerca, desabroché los botones de su camisa mientras seguía besándome, inhalando al tiempo que el devoraba mi cuello, sus manos me apretaban mas contra el, caminamos hasta que sentí el borde de una mesita de pared la cual tenia un pequeño arreglo como decoración de la oficina , me senté en el mientras sus manos impacientes, hicieron a un lado las flores, abrió mis piernas mientras yo gemía, me volvió a besar pegando su frente a la mía, trató de controlar su respiración mientras mis manos acariciaban dibujando cada músculo de su torso, cada tensión de su espalda, sus manos acariciaron de mi cuello a mis senos, desabrochando el broche del sostén haciéndolo a un lado, rozando con sus palmas mis pezones, me mordí el labio mientras el seguía con el vaivén, arqueé mi espalda y el aprovechó el movimiento, me jaló hacia si hundiéndose en mi pecho, besando y lamiendo mi pezón, sin pensarlo aferré mis manos a su cabeza empujándolo mas hacia mi…como si eso fuera posible.

Gemí mientras el mordía mi piel suavemente, abrí mas mis piernas mientras el bajaba, cada centímetro de mi piel parecía llamar a sus labios, y yo no podía mas que repetir su nombre, solo eso ocupaba mi mente, no recordaba ni el mío.

Me quito mis bragas lentamente besando mis piernas hasta que estuve completamente desnuda, me mordí el labio mientras el me miró, había tanto en sus ojos, sin dejar de mirarme se acerco a mi, colocó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y me besó justo ahí…, jadeé al sentirlo, la humedad… el calor fueron insoportables, me removí mientras el volvía a besar pasando su lengua, erizándome la piel.

-Sasuke-, gemí mientras el sonreía, una sonrisa que valía el mundo, parecía como si el estuviera disfrutando aun mas que yo, pero por ahora no podía racionalizar el hecho, nada…lo acerqué mas acariciando su cabello mientras introducía un dedo dentro de mi.

Quería que parara, creí que moriría, mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, sus movimientos no cesaron, no me dieron tregua hasta el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, lamiéndome los labios repentinamente secos, el se levantó mientras yo lo acercaba, lo besé de nuevo conociendo mi sabor…una esencia completamente excitante, mientras mis manos desabrochaban el pantalón, el me levantó y cargó hasta el sofá de mi oficina en el que tantas veces trabaje hasta tarde, me tendió en el mientras yo lo besaba, no dejándolo escapar, impaciente como jamás lo había estado bajé su pantalón solo lo necesario para poder sentirlo, su erección acariciaba mis muslos mientras yo lo besaba, lo tomé con mis manos ganándome un sensual gemido…voz ronca envuelta en terciopelo.

Lo atraje hasta mi entrada mientras el me miraba, atrapó mis manos con las suyas y las llevó arriba de mi cabeza, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, la sensación de su lengua entrando en mi boca mientras se unía a mi, mientras lo sentía fue indescriptible, mis manos perdieron su lugar atrapándolo, perdiéndose en el, mientras el se movía mis caderas lo encontraban, gimiendo mientras murmuraba mi nombre.

-Sakura-, gimió de nuevo mientras se hundía en mí, grité importándome poco si alguien podía escuchar

Llegó al cielo conmigo, haciéndome sentir como nadie jamás lo había hecho…

Cerré mis ojos y traté de respirar mientras el tenia su rostro escondido en mi cuello, sentía su respiración haciéndome cosquillas.

Levantó su cara, recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos, sonrió torcidamente mientras mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos.

-Hola-, murmuró y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo, me sentía como un recién nacido, sentía mi piel sensible, y mi cuerpo débil.

-Hola-, contesté, quito unos mechones de cabello que estaban en mi frente y acarició mis labios con sus dedos.

-Deseé mirarte así desde el primer momento en que te vi en la fiesta-, confesó mientras tomaba su mano con la mía.

-Me gusto hacer el amor contigo…mas de lo que puedo decir-, confesé mientras el bajaba y me daba un corto beso en los labios...

-Mucho-, murmuró el

-Mucho-, concordé

-Sakura…-comenzó pero el ruido del teléfono me recordó donde estábamos, sentí mi cara arder y el sonrió pegando su frente con la mía.

-No contestes-, murmuró mientras yo reía.

-"Sakura, se que estas ahí contesta…deja el trabajo"-, se escuchó la voz de Ino repicar mientras ambos reíamos ante la idea de mi amiga de lo que se suponía estaba haciendo, me levanté y caminé desnuda levantando mi vestido, poniéndolo sobre mi cuerpo mientras alcanzaba el teléfono.

-Hola Ino-, murmuré con una sonrisa boba, mi mente aun no regresaba, me sentí en un sueño, y una parte de mi se preparaba para caer de la cama.

-Hola… ¿cenamos juntas?-, preguntó mientras yo veía el atardecer vislumbrarse por la ventana….

-No…no se…mira tengo unos pendientes aquí…te marco en cuando salga-, pedí, aceptó y colgó pidiéndome que no trabajara demasiado…me gire para ver mi ¡trabajo!

Sasuke estaba sentado aun desnudo, mirándome como si fuera a desaparecer, me quede sentada en el sillón frente a el.

-Sakura yo necesito hablar de…-, se llevó una mano al cabello mientras yo negaba.

-El pasado hay que dejarlo ahí Sasuke…-, contesté cerrando los ojos, no quería pensar, no quería, sabía que dolería.

-No Sakura…no lo esta, lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros lo comprueba-, afirmó mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

-No entiendo… ¿de que hablas?-, pregunté.

-Sai es mi mejor amigo…siempre lo ha sido…pero-, comenzó rápidamente mientras yo me levantaba, caminé hasta el y me senté a su lado, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, sintiendo mi piel arder.

-Sasuke por favor…no es necesario-, pedí mientras el tomaba mis manos con las suyas.

-Para mi si-, continuo

-Sentía celos de el…celos de que fuera el mejor en el equipo, celos de que se llevara mejor con mi hermano mayor…Itachi y el juegan juntos hasta ahora…celos de que fuera el mas popular y yo solo su amigo…celos de que la chica que yo quería solo tuviera ojos para el-, murmuró con los ojos cerrados, su mandíbula se tensaba mientras yo sentía un extraño estremecimiento, mi estomago se contrajo al recordar lo hermosa …y distinta que era Karin de mi…no quería saberlo, no entendí de que iba todo esto.

-¿Te gustaba Karin?-, pregunte enojada mientras el reía agónico.

-No…en la preparatoria estaba enamorado de "Pecas"…fue la única vez que he amado a alguien-, contestó mientras dejaba caer mis manos, el las soltó como esperando mi reacción, lo miré mientras el intentaba acariciar mi rostro, no lo deje, no podía….

-¿Qué?-, pregunté mientras me levantaba…el no podía decir eso, cuando alguien que ama a una persona no se comporta de la forma en que el lo hizo.

-Cuando te vi en ese pasillo, eras tan diferente a todo, a todo lo que yo aborrecía, pensé que podría tener una amiga, pero al final resultaste igual, al ver a Sai desaparecí de tu vista-, continuó y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Es broma verdad…no conocía a nadie…me gusto un chico…que importaba si era tu amigo o no…me hiciste la vida imposible cada día de mi vida durante casi dos años Sasuke-, gruñí sintiendo mis ojos picar.

-Y crees que no lo se…no sabia que mas hacer, al principio fue coraje y después la única forma de tener tu atención…me enamore de ti cada día mas…y tu me odiabas igual…cuando quise remediarlo era imposible-, desvío la mirada apretando sus puños.

-Eso no es lógico Sasuke…no lo es-, repliqué ya con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, sentía rabia, dolor, miedo.

-Sakura-, llamó mientras yo me giraba…

-¿Y ahora que?-, pregunté mientras el me giraba, obligándome a mirarlo, se había puesto sus boxer, sentí la electricidad de su piel pasar con la mía, dolor y placer, me iba a volver loca.

-Ahora ya es distinto-, contestó mientras yo cerraba los ojos.

-No no lo es-, estallé…comencé a recoger mi ropa en un intento de no verlo, mientras el me veía estático.

-Trate de ser una persona madura pero no lo soy y no lo he superado, cuando cumplí los 18 me miraba al espejo y me odiaba, no confíe en ningún hombre por miedo a que encontrara los defectos que tu remarcabas una y otra vez, no volvía escribir por miedo a que alguien mas se burlara de mi, ¡No lo he superado…no puedo!-, grité mientras me limpiaba una mejilla, el me miró, una sola lagrima calló por su pómulo, mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

La había perdido para siempre…nunca debí haberlo dicho nada, pero las palabras taladraban mi boca, necesitaba que ella supiera todo, por que al tenerla entre mis brazos supe que no estaba con mi primer amor de adolescente…Sakura era el amor de mi vida…la amaba antes y la amo ahora, pero hay veces que algunas heridas no cierran nunca… siempre dolerán.

-Te lo dijes antes…pídelo y lo haré-, contesté tratando de que mi voz sonara segura, hacia muchos años…demasiados que no tenia ganas de perderme, de llorar hasta quedar seco…hasta ahora.

-Vete-, murmuró entre dientes, levanté mi ropa, me puse el pantalón y la camisa a medio abrochar y recogí el maletín.

Miré la oficina mientras ella seguía de espaldas a mí, no debí haberla hecho mía, su recuerdo seria el infierno y ella ni siquiera me miraba, esta vez también había metido la pata. De que servia amarla tanto si yo mismo lo había arruinado muchos años antes.

-Eres un cisne "pecas", siempre lo fuiste, no le creas al idiota que te llamaba rana por cobarde-, murmuré antes de salir dejando lo que quedaba de mi corazón atrás.


	11. Disfrases

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen una agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal).

**N/A: L**a historia es Original de **Jazzi W.** Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy re-editando los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible

Si se que queran matarme pero saben tengo algo en mi defensa he estado en el hospital la verdad no les contare por que no me gusta que se preocupen pero bueno asi que por esa razon no habia actualizado este capitulo lo llevo escrito desde hase unos dias cuando me prestaron la laptop en el hospital asi que aqui lo tienen saben he estado pensando retirarme de aqui y no escribir ya nada por que veo que no les interesa lo que adapto y hago y al momento de retirarme de aqui lo hago con toda y las historias enserio me gustaria que me dejaran mas reviews si no lo sentire mucho pero me retirare del fanficction cuidense nos leemos luego..

* * *

Capitulo 10

**Disfraces**

(Sakura)

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrar, de mi garganta se escuchó un gemido agónico, estaba partida en mil pedazos…lo odiaba…lo odiaba.

Las lagrimas caían por mi cara mientras yo me dejaba caer frente a mi escritorio…de que había servido…aquí, en el lugar que yo consideraba mi espacio seguro, el lugar donde había sido la persona fuerte que deseé ser siempre, aquí, me había entregado al hombre mas ruin del mundo, ni siquiera podía creer sus palabras, lo odiaba por que después de tantos años me había destrozado de nuevo.

Solo había un sentimiento mayor al que sentía contra el, ¿Quién es su sano juicio hacia lo que yo había hecho?, aun sentía su piel con la mía, lo sentía en mi, y esa era la sensación mas dolorosa, por que todo lo que creí que pasaba entre nosotros ya no valía.

Creí que solo éramos dos adultos, dos personas maduras que después de una situación completamente infantil, la vida les daba otra oportunidad, pero ahora sabia que eso era una completa mentira, yo solo quería que el desapareciera, que se llevara los años de preparatoria, y todo lo que había pasado desde que nos volvimos a encontrar.

Alguien que había destrozado mis sueños no podía amarme como decía…no podía.

Después que terminaban las clases del instituto tenia que esperar casi una hora para que se reuniera el comité de lectura, no me apetecía regresar a casa cuando Jiraya no estaba, había encontrado un lugar perfecto para hacer lo que mas me gustaba…escribir.

Detrás del ultimo edificio, a un lado del gimnasio había un jardín natural, el césped estaba cortado moderadamente, la luz natural lo iluminaba a cualquier hora del día, cuando terminaban las clases, caminaba hasta ahí y me sentaba a escribir en mi cuaderno, había sido muy cuidadosa que nadie lo viera, ese cuaderno contenía todos mis sentimientos, la época en que mamá empezó a salir con Sora, su nuevo esposo, cuando vine aquí, tenia hasta mi primera impresión de Sasuke, la verdad era algo intimidante pero aun así atrayente, había dedicado varias hojas describiendo a un vampiro con el corazón mas hermoso, que se rehusaba a matar personas, todo aquello inspirado en el chico que conocí en aquel pasillo, mucho antes de conocerlo realmente, mucho antes de todas sus bromas y sus burlas, escribía sobre Sai y la forma que me hacia sentir, a veces triste y otras alegre…escribía sobre como se sentiría amar a alguien que te correspondiera…un amor perfecto.

Unos meses antes de la graduación había llegado a mi pequeña guarida y comencé a escribir como siempre, me sentía especialmente inspirada, era un extraño sentimiento que venia desde mi estomago, la necesidad de escribir y expresar mis sentimientos me hacia sentir viva, la mayoría de las veces perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

-Mira quien esta por aquí-, murmuró Karin, levanté la mirada sobresaltada, estaba frente a mí de pie con Matsuri a su lado, cerré mi cuaderno y Matsuri sonrió mientras la novia de Sai miraba mis manos.

-¿Qué es eso?-, preguntó sonriente, me levanté trastabillando, traté de meter el cuaderno en mi mochila, pero Matsuri me la arrebató mientras Karin me quitaba el cuaderno de las manos, el miedo de lo que pudiera hacer con el me heló la sangre.

Comenzó a hojear las páginas con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Mira Suri…pecas tiene un diario-, le dijo mientras hojeaba las páginas.

-Dámelo por favor-, murmuré, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No seas mala déjame cuando menos leer algo-, se burló mientras Matsuri levantaba la mirada.

-¿Qué hacen?-, preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, cerré los ojos y luché por que las lagrimas no cayeran, miré como Matsuri se enroscaba a un lado de Sasuke, Hinata se mantenía a cierta distancia, me miró y luego a su hermano.

-Parece que a Pecas le gusta escribir…-, se burló Karin mientras Sasuke miraba el cuaderno.

-Tenemos que irnos Karin, además Pecas esta apunto de llorar y sinceramente es algo que no quiero ver-, murmuró el sin mirarme.

-Espera…esto promete…

¿Cómo es un amor perfecto?

siempre me he preguntado eso.

He intentado buscarlo,

pero simplemente no lo encuentro,

Como saber si eres tu, donde estas escrito

Que yo no puedo verlo.

Es algo que siento dentro,

algo que necesita salir,

y que debes conocer,

tal vez quieras escapar,

gritar o simplemente callar

¿Y si tu me amaras también?.

Sasuke le quito la libreta mientras ella soltaba risotadas, Matsuri me miraba con aires de grandeza y yo giré mi cabeza tratando de que no me vieran llorar, esos eran mis pensamientos, eran míos…

-Yo no voy a ser parte de esto-, le espectó Hinata a Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta, me miró pero solo atino a abrir la boca antes de irse.

-Sai-, gritó Karin, me giré para verlo caminar hacia nosotros desde el gimnasio, el y Inari venían hacia nosotros, Karin trató de quitarle de nuevo la libreta a Sasuke, el seguía leyendo, levantó el brazo esquivándola y me miró…negó con la cabeza y sonrió a Karin.

-"Rin", deberías ser mas inteligente, que pasaría si tu Sai lee esto y se enamora de pecas, la verdad no sabemos si puedan gustarle las cursilerías-, dijo mientras Karin y Matsuri se burlaban, cogí mi mochila mientras comenzaba a caminar ya no me importaba solo quería salir de ahí, Sasuke arrancó la hoja de un solo tirón y me devolvió la libreta, la tomé y caminé mientras abrazaba mi cuaderno…

**Esa fue la última vez que escribí…**

Los ruidos de la puerta me devolvieron al presente, la oficina estaba oscura y aun tenia el resto de mi ropa en las manos, Ino abrió y me llamó de nuevo, encendió las luces y soltó un grito ahogado.

-Sakura… ¿Qué paso?, en vigilancia me dicen que no has salido en horas-, murmuró mientras yo me limpiaba el rostro ya sin nada que quitar.

-Sakura, que haces así…háblame por Dios-, sus manos trataban de buscar algo, me sostuvo por los hombros mientras yo la abrazaba.

-Lo odio-, murmuré sin decir mas, puede de nuevo aun cuando crees que ya no hay nada….las lagrimas vuelven a escapar.

Ino me llevó a su departamento, toda esa noche y el siguiente día no pude pensar o hablar, solo quería dejar de sentir y dejar de recordar, sus burlas y sus caricias, tantas contradicciones y todas dolorosas.

-No puedes seguir así-, me dijo ella al siguiente día, la miré mientras me cubría con la bata que ella me habría prestado para ducharme.

-Lo se-, le dije en tono bajo.

-Podrías tomarte una variaciones…podríamos viajar y…-, comenzó pero yo trate de sonreír negando.

-No me voy a esconder-, repliqué mientras ella me miraba.

-No por el...por ti-, remarcó ella, Ino me escucho sin decirme nada cuando le conté lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y yo…solo estuvo ahí.

-Estoy bien-, insistí pero ella caminó unos pasos más hacia mí.

-No…no lo estas-, insistió

Ahora tu me conoces mejor que yo…estoy bien…no es la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha me destruye-, le dije desviando la mirada, Ino salió de la habitación molesta y yo me impedí llorar de nuevo.

Cuando logré tranquilizarme, le pedí perdón y fui a mi departamento, por primera vez me sentí sola, al final no había conocido a nadie que me amara de la forma en que yo soñaba…ellos tenían razón solo escribía puras cursilerías.

Como supuse, el termino del contrato y la entrega del sistema fue realizado por Obito, el socio de Sasuke, una persona con una labia increíble, al final toda relación con UchihaAsc. quedo terminada.

Había veces como ahora que quedarme sola en la oficina me asfixiaba, aun después de días, parecía que podía sentirlo junto a mi, y lo que mas me aterraba es que aun con todo el dolor yo deseaba que fuera así, ¿Por que no pudo decírmelo?, ¿Por que no se olvido de todo y fue mi amigo?, ¿Por que no nos conocimos en otro momento?, en otro mundo donde fuéramos solo el y yo, sin pasado y sin rencor.

Tuve que quedarme a trabajar un poco mas pues había algunos problemas con dos marcas publicitarias, cuando por fin llegué al departamento solo deseaba darme un baño caliente y dormir, no me apetecía comer, desde hace días, solo parecía que mi cuerpo actuaba por pura costumbre.

Sola en la ducha no pude evitar derramar lo que aun quedaba en mi, las lagrimas se difuminaban con el agua caliente, "**Me gusto hacer el amor contigo…mas de lo que pudo decir".**

**(Sasuke**)

Cuando aparqué el auto me imaginaba mil y un escenarios diferentes, lo mas sensato seria dejarla en paz, de una vez por todas renunciar a ella y dejar de hacerle daño, parecía que entre mas la amara, mas daño podía infligir, que clase de amor era ese…uno que jamás debió existir.

Bajé del auto y entré al edificio, toqué en el primer departamento y pregunté por ella, una mujer mayor me indico su numero, aun frente a su puerta un rincón de mi mente pedía que saliera de ahí antes de que lo arruinara completamente, pero como siempre me pasaba con ella, cuando se trataba de Sakura Haruno, jamás había razones lógicas, acciones guiadas de forma pensante, no lograba olvidar cada momento de la tarde que pasamos juntos, su conversación, su risa, la forma en que se entregó a mi y la forma en que sus ojos brillaron cuando me miró, necesitaba que ella me mirara de nuevo, lo necesitaba antes de volverme loco.

Segundos después de haber dado dos toques a la puerta, ella salió con un albornoz de tamaño mediano, sus piernas eran visibles debajo de la bata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, preguntó, permaneció entre la puerta evitando que yo lograra entrar.

-Necesito hablar contigo Sakura-, pedí mientras ella desviaba la mirada.

-No hay nada de que hablar el contrato termino-, murmuró intentando cerrar la puerta, puse la mano evitando que la cerrara por completo.

-Necesitamos hablar…sobre lo que paso esa tarde Sakura…cada palabra es cierta…-, le dije mientras ella evitaba mirarme, durante unos segundos su agarré a la puerta perdió fuerza, después cuando su mirada se topo con la mía, reconocí a la mujer de la fiesta, a la que buscaba una revancha…a la que aun no podía perdonarme.

-No hay nada que hablar, somos adultos, y "dormimos juntos"…solo una aventura entre dos compañeros de trabajo-, dijo mirando hacia un punto lejano, no se que sentimiento cobró mayor fuerza, si el dolor o la ira, no podía hablar así, ella no…

Forcé la puerta y ella bajo los brazos dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No puedes hablar en serio…te conozco…no eres así-, hablé con la voz contenida, di un paso hacia ella mientras Sakura levantó la mirada.

-Soy exactamente la que ves ahora…deberías reconocerlo…soy la persona que tu creaste-, gritó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, si alguien me dijera que podía hacer, como le explicaba que yo la amaba, que la vida no me alcanzaría para arrepentirme de todo lo que hice, de tener la oportunidad habría estado con ella, habría sido su amigo, la abría amado como nadie…

-Sakura-, llamé mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, a no ser que sea un asunto laboral yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-, murmuró mientras yo cerraba los ojos.

-Ya basta…no eres un robot, grítame, dime cuanto me odias pero no me hables como si no te importara-, le dije mientras ella se giraba dándome la espalda.

-Es que no me importa…no significó nada Sasuke…es solo un punto que deseo olvidar en mi vida…soy feliz, tengo un gran puesto, un departamento y una persona a quien amar… ¿que tienes tu?-, me espectó aun con la voz temblorosa.

-Nada…y tu tampoco-, le gruñí tomándola por los antebrazos

-Te encantaba la escritura y ahora trabajas firmando contratos, no te importaba el maquillaje o la moda y ahora te escondes en ellos…-, reclamé de manera ilógica y ella me tomó de las muñecas.

-Te odio-, murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo se-, le dije mientras ella lloraba aun aforrándose al agarre de mis brazos.

-Yo también lo hago-, limpié su mejilla y ella me miró mientras no podía evitar acércame, sus manos me apretaron con mas fuerza

-Perdóname-, murmuré con la frente pegada a la suya, sentí su aliento y el roce de su nariz, antes de que ella se separara.

-Te pedí que te fueras Sasuke, no vuelvas a buscarme, por favor-, pidió y yo asentí derrotado, ni por un segundo en todas las situaciones que imagina me veía triunfador…en ninguna.

La puerta se abrió mucho antes que yo llegara hasta ahí, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro vestido con un traje negro nos miró desde la entrada, las llaves bailaban en su mano mientras yo cerraba los ojos…

-¿Pasa algo amor?-, preguntó mientras yo seguí mi camino al tiempo que ella contestaba

-Nada Koga…nada-, murmuró ella

Cuando llegué al auto me faltaba el aire, la vista se me nublaba mientras el motor volvía a la vida…

-¿Cómo es un amor perfecto?, siempre me he preguntado eso. He intentado buscarlo, pero simplemente no lo encuentro.

-No existe…el amor perfecto no existe Sakura-, murmuré mientras perdía de vista mi vida entera…


	12. La leccion mas Importante

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen una agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal).

**L**a historia es Original de **Jazzi W.** Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy** re-editando** los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible

**N/A: H**ola de nuevo estoy aqui un poco atareada por que ahorita dentro de unos minutos tendre que salir cuidense las quiero adios.

* * *

**c**apitulo 11

**La lección más importante**

**S**akura **P**ov

-Lo siento…-, murmuré mirando a Koga, me senté en el sofá, la confusión era una sensación aterradora, una parte de mi, la parte consiente y quizás la mas rencorosa, aquella que le había dicho que éramos dos adultos solo teniendo sexo, esa se alegraba de la aparición de mi amigo…pero la otra, la que mas dolía, la mayor aun cuando no sabia que hacer, esa quería ir con el, quería olvidarlo todo, pero no lograba olvidar, como se atrevía decir que yo había cambiado, cambie cada cosa que el criticó y al final el tenia razón, yo me había perdido.

-¿Qué pasa?-, preguntó Ino, su novio seguía parado en la entrada del departamento, ella caminó hacia mi y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sasuke estuvo aquí-, murmuré, ella miró a Koga y el asintió.

-Ya esta…no creo que te vuelva a molestar-, dijo ella, miré la bolsa que traía en las manos, Ino había llamado hace poca mas de media hora, ya tenia el lugar de la boda…solo unas cuantas personas estarían invitadas, ella quería que yo mirara los folletos de la Agencia de viajes primero.

-No…creo no-, logré articular…y en ese momento supe que aquello solo comenzaba…no volver a verlo debía reconfortarme pero no lo hacia.

Ino y Koga había escogido una pequeña isla griega para casarse, el lugar era hermoso según se podía ver, y mi amiga esta feliz…radiante, sin embargo se fueron mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba, Koga me abrazó y desapareció dejándome a solas con mi mejor amiga.

-¿Estas bien?-, preguntó en un hilo de voz

-No…la verdad no-, contesté y ella me miró

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-, murmuré

-La que quieras-, contestó, dejo su bolso y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Crees que soy mejor…de cuando me conociste…crees que soy mejor?-, susurré y ella abrió y cerró la boca, dudaba que comprendiera a ciencia cierta a lo que me refería

-Eres distinta…Sakura mira cuando te conocí eras alguien que se había jurado no dejar que nadie mas la lastimara, lo conseguiste…te convertiste en una mujer sensual, independiente, dura…-, desvío la mirada y yo me senté a su lado.

-No me gusta esa descripción…-, admití y ella me miró

-¿Esto es por Sasuke?-, preguntó

-Quiero mirarme al espejo y sentirme yo…sin mascaras-, seguí evitando su pregunta, no lo sabia con certeza, las palabras de Sasuke me quemaban.

-Esta es la Sakura que yo conozco…Mi mejor amiga es hermosa pero no por su ropa o su peinado, hermosa por que sonríe cuando algo sale bien, cuando ve a alguien divertirse, amable, inteligente, perseverante, amorosa y si …solitaria…Saku, tal vez deberías empezar por reecontrarte con la Sakura que odia a Sasuke…la Sakura que no ha olvidado ni superado todo lo que vivió, armoniza esa parte de ti…con la parte que aceptó en su vida a un Sasuke años después…-, la miré y ella me abrazó mientras yo lloraba…

Han sentido que su vida es una sucesión de imágenes que pasan demasiado rápido, por días así me sentí, después de casi una semana de haber visto a Sasuke en mi departamento me harté de ser un pasajero de mi propia vida, por la mañana después de bañarme me miré al espejo me había puesto un traje blanco con una blusa azul, miré los lentes de contacto mientras cepillaba mi cabello, me miré nuevamente al espejo, la ondas de mi cabello caían por mis hombros, la luz que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de baño se reflejaba en mi rostro, el camino de pecas casi invisible y mi cabello bailaban ante mis ojos, desistí del maquillaje, me puse los lentes de contacto y brillo en los labios.

-Hola Sakura-, murmuré y por primera vez la imagen del espejo me sonrió.

Las piernas me temblaban al estar entre todas las personas que conocía, prácticamente era yo, la misma que ellos conocían, pero me sentía diferente, quería dejar atrás a la mujer que había tratado de cambiar para que todo el mundo la aceptara, quería ser yo, quería aceptarme yo, los días pasaron y la sensación de valor crecía en mi pecho junto con otro sentimiento que por las noche me hacia sollozar, junto con un vacío en el estomago y un dolor en el centro de mi corazón.

-¿Estas de acuerdo Sakura?-, preguntó Kin mientras releía la carta que íbamos a enviar a una de las marcas comerciales que se anunciaban en la revista.

Miré de nuevo mi oficina, al principio odiaba mirarla y recordar cada beso, cada caricia que había compartido con Sasuke, ahora solo cerraba los ojos, miraba su cara mientras el nudo en el estomago se intensificaba seguido por la rabia, no debía pensar en el.

-No Kin…la verdad no…pero confío en ti…si consideras hacer alguna corrección señálala y la miraré por la tarde….saldré un momento-, mi secretaria sonrió y asintió aun con gesto contrariado.

Cerca del edificio de la revista se alzaban los mas grandes edificios corporativos de la ciudad, rodeados de cafés y restaurantes, el centro…donde todo pasaba, caminé entre la gente, tratando de despejarme, mi cabello volaba a través de mis hombros con el aire y el sudor se asentaba en mi blusa, "Que diferente es aquí a Konoha", le había dicho a Sasuke, cerré los puños al hacerlo de nuevo, al permitirme pensar en el, cada pensamientos, cada línea de mi cerebro desenfilaba en el…

-Lo siento-, sentí un cuerpo chocar, una voz femenina ronca y estridente se disculpó, la mujer me miró y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero si eres tu señorita escritora-, murmuró ella sonriendo.

-Hola maestra Amazon-, saludé a mi profesora de Literatura de la Universidad.

-Hola…pero basta de formalidades Srita. Haruno…-, bromeó y sus pulseras de plata tintinearon, era mujer alta y aun con sus años muy atrayente e intimidante en igualdad de proporciones.

-Iba a comer…¿te apetece acompañarme?-, preguntó y yo no encontré otra cosa que hacer mas que asentir.

-¿Cómo estas…que fue de mi alumna mas insipientemente talentosa?-, preguntó con ese desden en su voz tan característico mientras yo reía

-Trabajo para una revista de negocios-, murmuré mientras traían nuestra comida, ella hizo una mueca y yo ríe.

-Debiste escribir…esa era tu vida-, insistió ella

-Claro que no-, insistí

-Mira Sakura tus trabajos fueron los mejores siempre, pero por alguna razón jamás parecías disfrutar la clase-, murmuró

-No lo hacia…Profes…Zafrina-, asentí

-Y se puede saber por que...digo para que un gran talento se desperdicie debe haber una razón-, insistió mientras el mesero dejaba otra copa de vino en su lugar, el joven le guiño el ojo y ella sonrió antes de darle punta pie con su barbilla, reí antes de continuar.

-Cuando escuchas solo veneno por tus sentimientos te matan…-, susurré y ella me miró.

-Por dios dejaste de escribir por un hombre-, alzó las manos y yo reí

-¿NO le gustaba que su novia escribiera?…me imagino que fue antes de la Universidad no…que ¿te rompió el corazón?-, bajé la mirada y ella esperó, la Profesora Amazon era conocida por no andarse por las ramas.

-No era mi novio y no rompió mi corazón, rompió mi confianza-, murmuré y ella esperó, al final le conté todo…absolutamente todo, no por que quisiera o por que deseara que mi antigua profesora conociera mi historia, lo hice por que las palabras salieron a borbotones, por que la necesidad de decir lo que sentí me rebasaba.

-Bien…estas equivocada…-, murmuró

-¿En que?-, pregunté

-Me dijiste que no era tu novio y que no había roto tu corazón…Sakura equivale a lo mismo, te has dado cuenta que jamás mencionas a ese como se llama ¿Samuel?, Sai o lo que sea…no lo mencionas todo tu mundo giraba entorno a ese idiota…y obviamente era el típico adolescente resentido por que sus hormonas lo traicionaba enamorándose de alguien que evidentemente no le hacia caso-, quise rebatir pero fue imposible

-Además te rompió el corazón…ahora-, terminó y yo miré hacia la calle fuera del restaurante.

-A que le tienes miedo…ahora puedes escribir no va a venir nadie a burlarse…que temes…que al escribir aceptes algo que temes ver…-, murmuró y su voz se volvió cariñosa casi maternal.

-No se de que hablas-, repliqué

-¿Si pudieras describir a Sasuke Uchihacomo seria?-, preguntó y esperó

-Como un vampiro…deslumbrantemente perfecto y atrayente pero peligroso hasta el tuétano, caminas haca la oscuridad de sus brazos mirando a sus ojos y esperas tu muerte, esperas que vacíe tu cuerpo por que sabes que es inevitable, por que aun después del daño aun después , tu mente recordara sus brazos rodeándote y lo oirás murmurar tu nombre mientras sonríe y te hace suya-, al abrir los ojos mi antigua maestra estaba sonriendo, me ruboricé y ella se rió haciendo que varias personas giraran a vernos.

-Deberías ser escritora-, insistió enfurruñada, espero unos minutos mientras terminaba el postre.

-Mira que tarde se ha hecho…fue un placer volver a verte Sakura…puedo hacerte un pregunta antes de irme-, murmuró

-Claro-, susurré aun apenada

-Y** si esta vez si **fuera de verdad, y **si esta vez si** su amor no te dañara y tu lo vieras realmente …y **esta vez si** te hubieras enamorado del vampiro y el no quisiera matarte sino quedarse contigo…-, murmuró y dejo unos billetes mientras sonreía

-Adiós Srita Haruno-, murmuró mientras yo miraba hacia la ventana, una lagrima rodeo por mi cara mientras el sol se ponía.

**S**asuke Pov

-¿Piensas solo quedarte ahí?-, preguntó Sai, dejó la mochila y cerró la puerta, eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, Sai regresaba de su entrenamiento como todos los días.

-Esta película es interesente-, murmuré y el bufó, fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó un jugo, lo destapó y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar viendo tu cara?-, preguntó

-Mira vengo a visitarte y ya me quieres correr-, susurré y el me arrebató el control de la TV y apagó el aparato.

-NO estas de visita, eres un cadáver Sasuke...estas huyendo y ambos los sabemos, llevas casi un mes aquí, ¿vas a contarme que pasa?-, preguntó.

-Nada, solo me tome unas vacaciones-, murmuré mientras reprimía el deseo de contarle que había dormido con su querida Sakura…yo…la persona que proclamaba tantas tonterías sobre ella…yo el que se estaba muriendo entre recuerdos.

-Para ser tu mejor amigo a veces parezco un extraño, se que te pasa algo, pero tu no me lo dices como me deja eso-, murmuró y tomó de la botella mientras yo me levantaba.

-No quiero un sermón Sai si quieres que me vaya…-, comencé pero el maldijo.

-¡Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan cobarde!-, gritó, me giré con los ojos muy abiertos, aun seguía sentado pero me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te volviste loco-, me burlé y el negó.

-¿Que paso con Sakura?-, preguntó en tono serio.

-¿Con Sakura?-, pregunté con los puños cerrados

-Me escuchaste Uchiha-, respondió.

-En primera no se por que tanto interés en tu viejo amor y segundo yo no he visto a Sakura-, mentí, por que aun cuando quisiera a Sai, aun cuando fuera mi mejor amigo, los celos carcomían mi cuerpo, celos infundados y que no tenia derecho a sentir.

-Sabes Sasuke creí que con el tiempo verías lo que hiciste mal…que verías la oportunidad que tenias-, murmuró y yo lo miré.

-Te lo dije en el baile, de haber tenido la oportunidad yo la había aprovechado-, admitió, aun recordaba la cara de idiota que tenia Sai al reconocer a Sakura en la fiesta de Ex Alumnos.

-Sinceramente no veo por que estamos hablando de Sakura Haruno-, repliqué

-Lo hacemos por que después de tanto tiempo aun sigues comportándote como un estupido chico…mas de 10 años amándola sin atreverte a luchar no son suficientes-, dijo mientras yo lo miraba, me quede estático mientras una tenue sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

-¿Crees que no lo sabía verdad?-, preguntó

-No quiero hablar de esto-, contesté

-Pues yo si…eres mi amigo y te debo esto…-, comenzó, lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Tuvimos un trabajo en equipó para Calculo…fui a tu casa y Mikoto te llamó, miré tus canciones y vi la que había hecho para ella, ya consideraba extraño que compusieras música pero a ella…. te juro que leí su nombre varias veces…no podía creerlo, después entendí por que aquella actitud, me sentí fatal por arrebatarte algo que tu querías…-, miró hacia la puerta y yo lo miré

-Cállate…hablas como si ella fuera algo que tuviste…la ignorabas-, especté

-Lo se y debí haberte dicho que lucharás por la chica que querías pero no hice nada, debí habarte dicho que estabas siendo un idiota pero no lo hice y después de 10 años debí haberte dicho que lucharas por lo que querías pero fui y le pedí una cita a la mujer que tu habías visto desde siempre…que clase de amigo me hace eso-, preguntó.

-No es culpa tuya-, murmuré

-No se trata de culpables, se trata de que por primera vez voy a ser tu amigo…el amigo que mereces…no se que paso con ella…no lo se…pero si aun la quieres, si aun vale tanto para ti…gana su amor Sasuke…compórtate como un hombre no como los idiotas que fuimos-, susurró y yo reí pase una mano por su cabello.

-Me odia-, murmuré

-Entonces déjala ir…pero piensa en esto…si de verdad es odio por que fue por ti que me rechazo…-, murmuró antes de levantarse.

-De que hablas, te rechazó por que tiene novio…-, repliqué

-No…sabes que el novio de su mejor amiga es mi primo…mira que de verdad Sakura tiene mala suerte, el tipo que hace de su "novio de pantalla" es de mi familia-, murmuró antes de salir a la habitación.

-El me lo contó y creo que esta preocupado por lo que pueda hacerle su noviecita…ya sabes eso de hablar con el enemigo, pero el quiere a Sakura, son sus amigos y están preocupados, Ino, su novia, piensa que eres un idiota pero también que su amiga es mas idiota por haberse enamorado de ti, aunque no lo sepa-, terminó y cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras yo me quedaba parado sin saber que hacer, con las manos heladas…cerré los ojos y deseé que fuera cierto…y desee que aun no fuera demasiado tarde.


	13. Dejá Vú

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen una agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal).

**L**a historia es Original de **Jazzi W.** Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy** re-editando** los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.

**N/A: H**ola si aqui de nuevo espero y les guste este capitulo la verdad devo decirles que ya se acerca el final u_u que mal es uno de los fics que crecieron conmigo y crearon un hermoso recuerdo bueno en vez de ponerme melancolica las dejo para que lo chequen y me digan que tal va cuidense las quiero en este capitulo me gustaria tener 15 reviews jeje si soy algo excesiva pero me gustaria mucho porque mi aporte la verdad que me cuesta trabajo cuidense las quiero adios.

* * *

Capitulo 12

Déjà vu

(SakuraFlashBack)

-¿Por qué Konoha?-, preguntó Sasuke mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela, yo aun no lograba ver el dichoso edificio B.

-Aquí vive mi papa-, contesté mirándolo furtivamente, casi podía oír la musiquita de Dimensión Desconocida, el era a todas leguas alguien popular de esos que salen en las películas y sin embrago estaba ahí hablando conmigo, parecía que no miraba nada mas, los nervios me mataban pero no quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

-Pero vive en una ciudad horrible, tiene que ser un gran papa-, hizo una mueca y yo me reí.

-No exactamente, lo quiero mucho pero no es eso, la verdad era esto o ser egoísta y no querer compartir a mi mama con el hombre que la hizo sonreír de nuevo…es lo mejor para todos-, murmuré y el me miró, sonrió lentamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien espera tres días y regresaras mordiéndote la lengua…lluvia, aire-, gesticuló alzando las manos, reí y casi trastabillé al pasar por unos escalones, el sostuvo mis codos y levanté la vista asustada.

-No voy a sobrevivir tanto con tanta agua y viento-, gemí y el sonrió.

-Eres algo patosa ¿no?-, preguntó.

-Por completo-, murmuré ruborizada

-Entonces debemos esperar que este ahí cuando puedas caerte otra vez-, murmuró

(Fin de FlashBack)

Gemí y me retorcí con el pecho ardiendo, el corazón latiéndome descontrolado, no fue hasta que abrí los ojos que noté la oscuridad y normalidad de mi habitación, traté de respirar tranquilamente mientras me enderezaba, junté mis piernas y las dejé pegadas a mi pecho con las mantas cubriéndome, escondí mi cabeza entre las rodillas y deseé ya no sentir, dejar de pensar…

Cada día que pasaba el respirar era mas complicado, la sensación que estaba incompleta, que algo me faltaba era insoportable y me costo demasiado aceptar la realidad, aceptar por que mis recuerdos iban a la deriva para siempre desembocar en estos últimos días, ni una sola vez había recordado aquellos terribles días de preparatoria, todo era actual y era lo que mas dolía por que no era malo, no lo era si lo añoraba de forma enfermiza, recordé mi sueño, el único recuerdo que tengo de un Sasuke que se asemeja al hombre que hizo el amor conmigo.

Ya no podía negar lo que era evidente…lo extrañaba, cada fibra de mi cuerpo añoraba poder sentirlo de nuevo, mirarlo auque fuera una vez mas, al menos desear que pudiéramos olvidar todo…

Al final era totalmente irónico que la catarsis en mi vida siempre tuviera un detonador…Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico de preparatoria me convirtió en una armadura sin corazón, en una actriz de mi propio cuerpo y el hombre me devolvió a la realidad, me hizo querer reencontrarme a mi misma y al mirarme al espejo solo veía a Sakura Haruno, simple, llana, y la aceptaba así como tenia que aceptar lo que el reflejo en el espejo quería…

Tenia que hablar con el, tenia que dejar el pasado atrás por completo y tenia que olvidarme de planes, solo estaba el ahora y eso era mas que suficiente.

-¿Esta segura?-, me preguntó Ino durante el almuerzo, había parecido sorprendida desde que la invité a desayunar, ante mi anterior estado era comprensible pero ahora parecía dudosa.

-Si, necesito arreglar todo el embrollo que traigo en mi cabeza-, le dije sinceramente.

-El problema es que no creo que sea un embrollo de tu cabeza, Sakura y eso es lo que me preocupa, aceptaste que lo extrañas pero va más allá de eso y lo sabes-, me

dijo mientras me tomaba la mano.

-En realidad no lo se y quizás ese es el problema, por favor apóyame en esto, te juro que no es sencillo-, murmuré y ella sonrió titubeante asintiendo.

Una hora después estábamos frente a las oficinas de Uchiha´sAsoc, la recepcionista me había informado amablemente que Sasuke no había ido a trabajar desde hace unas semanas y mas amablemente que no podía darme ningún dato personal, estaba apunto de desmoronarme por lo absurda que había sido hasta que reconocí a uno de los chicos que había trabajo en la revista durante el proyecto.

Akira me reconoció y platicamos un momento, su sonrisa escondía un toque de comprensión, al final me dio la dirección del departamento de Sasuke.

Ino soltó un chiflido apenas audible al aparcar fuera del edifico, ostentoso era quedarse corto, paredes blancas, y acabados en platino, en las ventanas y la puerta principal, miré titubeante e Ino me miró.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te espere?-, preguntó

-No quiero salir corriendo a menos que no pueda irme sin tener que entrar a preguntar-, admití y ella sonrió.

-Llámame cuando estés en casa-, pidió y yo asentí antes de bajar.

Cuando su auto desapareció de mi vista inhalé fuerte antes de obligarme a mover los pies, uno y luego otro, uno y luego otro.

Crucé el gran ventanal de vidrio y un hombre mayor sentado detrás de una elegante recepción me saludó con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Buenas tardes Srita., ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-, preguntó

-Buscó al Sr. Uchiha-, murmuré y el me miró extrañado.

-Me temo que el Sr. Uchiha ha tomado unas vacaciones, ¿no lo sabia?-, preguntó y yo negué casi de forma automática, el aire se había ido de mis pulmones… ¿vacaciones?, no podía creer que el pudiera dejar todo atrás de forma tan sencilla, no, me negaba a aceptarlo.

-Por que no le pregunto a su hermana, la Srita Hinata esta aquí ha venido cada semana a revisar el departamento, gusta que la anuncie-, murmuró mirándome y yo asentí de nuevo, no iba a huir, si el se había ido de vacaciones solo así, debía saberlo con certeza, debía terminar con esto.

-La espera en el tercer piso-, me informó el hombre indicándome el elevador, las puertas se abrieron en un pasillo amplio, había solo tres puertas en todo el corredor y Hinata se encontraba en el marco de la segunda no fue hasta minutos después de que estuviera al fin frente a ella que sonrió.

-¿De verdad eres tu?-, preguntó como si no me hubiera visto ya antes, como si no creyera lo que veia.

-Si…-, murmuré y ella sonrió aun mas, me dio paso al departamento y entré titubeante.

-Yo…yo venia…me dijeron…-, trastabillé ante cada palabra y ella me miró.

-Me dijeron que Sasuke estaba de vacaciones, necesitaba hablar con el-, logré articular al fin.

-No esta de vacaciones…huye como un cobarde eso es lo que hace-, susurró mas para si misma pero me quedé helada en el sitio.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar con el…Sakura se que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto pero sabes lo que arriesgó a Sasuke?-, preguntó y yo la miré, de pronto me sentí extraña, yo herirlo a el…

-¿Qué le podría hacer Hinata…no lo mismo que ustedes a mi?-, murmuré y me arrepentí de mis palabras esta no era yo…y el pasado debía quedarse ahí, sino jamás podría ser feliz, una de las pocas cosas que son capaces las personas es la de aprender a perdonar y yo lo estaba intentando

-Sakura yo fui una niña que no quiso arriesgar nada, una hermana que ni siquiera pudo ayudar a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, Sasuke siempre me cuido y yo no levanté ni un dedo para ayudarlo a que no se hundiera…mira lo siento pero aun así, aun con todo no estoy dispuesta a perderlo, no de la forma que tu crees, lo que resta del hombre que es mi hermano te lo puedes llevar contigo en un minuto…-, me dijo mientras yo abría la boca para volverla a cerrar con la garganta realmente seca.

-No…mira es tarde, Naruto debe estar esperándome, puedes cerrar al salir….-, caminé un paso y la llamé pero ella no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la puerta.

-Esta en Konoha-, murmuró y en un movimiento me dejo sola en ese desconocido lugar, tan sofisticado y tan solitario con muebles modernos y decoración exquisita, hasta llegar a una de las esquinas donde un piano descansaba, cerca de el un escritorio con demasiados papales, la portátil en una de las esquinas casi ahogado entre el montón de hojas.

Caminé sintiéndome como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, que estaba haciendo aquí, no tenia sentido y sin embargo por primera vez en estas semanas me sentía bien, al menos sin dificultad para respirar,

.Debajo de unas hojas se visualizaba una pieza que hacia un bulto fácil de ver…mi broche.

El pasador del cabello estaba sobre una libreta color marrón, tomé el broche y me corazón se contrajo, la libreta quedo en mis manos y se abrió automáticamente en una de las hojas, como un libro demasiado gastado de haber leído el mismo dialogo.

Había una hoja doblada dentro, el papel se veía deteriorado, viejo y arrugado, la curiosidad pudo mas sobre mi cuerpo que se movía con vida propia, me senté en el banquillo del instrumento que tenia a mis espadas y desdoblé la hoja.

…amor perfecto, mi letra, mi escrito…mi corazón, jamás se podría describir el arrebato que sentí en ese momento, tantos años y tantas mentiras que solo nos habían destruido a ambos…

No noté que lloraba hasta que una lagrima cayó sobre el propio escrito de la libreta, me di cuenta que era una canción y no de piano, tal vez la libreta era para música instrumental pero esta era una canción….

Cuando estuviste aquí antes

No te podía ver a los ojos

Eres como un ángel

Tu piel me vuelve loco

Tú flotas como una pluma

En un mundo hermoso

Y yo desearía ser especial

Tú eres tan malditamente especial

Inhalé fuerte y me llevé los dedos a los labios, en la esquina de la libreta estaba la fecha mas de 11 años…

Pero yo soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?

No pertenezco aquí

No me importa si hiere

Quiero tener control

Quiero un cuerpo perfecto

Quiero un alma perfecta

Quiero que te des cuenta

Cuando no estoy alrededor

Tú eres tan malditamente especial

Yo desearía ser especial

Millones de pensamientos surcaron mi mente, sentimientos, recuerdos y solo uno logro eclipsar todos los demás…Amor

Lo amaba, quizás sin juicio razonable, pero ya era suficiente que ambos nos destruyéramos, el haba sufrido su propio martirio ahora lo entendía y comprendía que tal vez Zafrina esta en lo cierto…este era el tiempo…y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

**-Esta vez si…-, **murmuré saliendo del departamento.

(Sasuke)

Sai tenia razón …mi única descripción digna era la de un maldito cobarde…el había insistido en que debía de luchar, llegar hasta Sakura y tratar de hacer que entendiera que ambos merecíamos vivir lo que sentíamos pero sinceramente no podía, lo sabia con certeza, no soportaría ver de nuevo sus ojos llenos de tanto odio, de tanto dolor.

Miré la cafetería escolar que tantos años atrás había recorrido, los pasillos seguían prácticamente igual, de todos los lugares de mi vieja ciudad este era el más doloroso pues aquí había perdido a la mujer que amaba con toda mi maldita existencia….

-Cobarde-, murmuré, si hubiera una sola señal de que ella pudiera llegar a amarme después de todo, nada mas importaría, mi ultimo aliento seria para convencerla de que en esta ocasión nadie se había equivocado, de que por fin cada cosa estaba en su lugar, la amaría, la respetaría, la llenaría de seguridad, de amor, de caricias prohibidas.

Cerré los ojos intentando alejarme de esa línea de pensamiento que no me ayudaría en nada, me senté en una de las bancas cerca del pasillo que conducía a las oficinas de Dirección

Si tuviera una oportunidad daría todo de mí, solo soy humano y cometería errores pero la amaría más que a mi vida, ya la amo de ese modo.

Llevé las manos a mi rostro desesperado, el impulso de verla se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho mas grande incluso que mis propios miedos.

Unos pasos repicaban en el silencioso pasillo para detenerse de pronto, cesando el sonido chisporreante del agua, me levanté decidido de una vez por todas a dejar de esconderme cuando la miré…

Sakura esta ahí de pie, su reparación era desigual, llevaba el pelo suelto y algo enredado, la blusa y los jeans era casuales, la cazadora grande y las deportivas casi idénticas a las que utilizaba hace 10 años, abrí la boca pero no encontraba mi voz, ella también quiso hablar pero parecía imposible.

Lo intentó de nuevo exhalando aire y caminé otro paso.

-¿Disculpa donde esta el edificio B?-, preguntó mientras yo sonreía, mis ojos escocían y mis manos se apretaron, luché por no desmoronarme.

-Si quieres…te acompaño-, le propuse y ella gimoteo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y avanzó hacia mi, fue todo lo que necesitaba, mis zancadas fueron largas hasta tomarla por la cintura y cargarla, Sakura enredó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y escondió el rostro en el hueco de mi garganta mientras yo la apretaba mas hacia mi, quería saber que era real, quería sentirla mas y mas.

-Por favor….dame una oportunidad….dime que no es tarde-, murmuré y ella se separó un poco aun con sus pies fuera del suelo.

-Shhh…-, murmuró y besó mi mejilla, recorrió hasta la comisura de mis labios y de nuevo hasta mi odio.

-Me parece que esto debía de haber pasado…-, murmuró, yo asentí y la estreché con más fuerza….

-**Esta vez si- **dije inhalando su aroma…mi droga.

* * *

**C**ONTINUARA

Kises y **A**brazos

Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"


	14. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen una agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal).

**L**a historia es Original de **Jazzi W.** Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy** re-editando** los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.

**N/A: H**ola Chicos y Chicas que me leen en fanfition como pueden ver se aclararon varias cosas este es el penultimo capitulo solo falta uno mas para que termine esta historia que crecio junto conmigo.

Es una historia que adoro cono todo mi corazon crecio y se desarrollo y yo creci con ella han pasado casi dos años mas o menos y a muchas les ha gustado y no esta mas de decir gracias por su apoyo incondicional por apoyarme cuando no podia continuarla por lo que paso con su autora por todo jeje mejor me dejo de poner asi de melodramatica ¿No creen? Bueno dejando de lado eso hemos llegado ya alos **212 **_**Reviews **_muchas gracias tambien devo aclararles que no tendra epilogo esta histosia eso si tendra una secuela que tampoco es mia es de **Jazzy W.** Pero como les dije anteriormente antes de que ella se fuera me dio el permiso de adaptar esta historia y la secuela y otra mas que aun no he publicado devido que he andado atareada espero y les guste como ami me retiro y que disfruten su lectura

* * *

Capitulo 13

Explicaciones

(SakuraPovs)

Cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel, cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello y sus brazo firmes sosteniéndome al aquí y al ahora valió la pena aquel viaje descolocado hacia mi pasado, hacia el pueblo que me aterraba, hacia la Sakura que fui y la que soy ahora.

El pidió, suplicó que le diera una oportunidad, jamás ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiera creído oír esas palabras del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora, su voz me hacia sentir que mi corazón no se había equivocado, que mi cuerpo deseaba algo correcto, algo que había tardado demasiado en madurar pero por fin estaba listo para florecer, listo para continuar justo donde debió de haber seguido la primera vez que nos vimos.

Cuando nos separamos sus ojos estaban cristalinos mientras los míos se bañaban de lagrimas de alegría, de ansiedad, de deseo, de incredulidad, millones de sentimientos estallaban en mi pecho mientras el se inclinaba un poco y hablaba bajito contra mis labios.

-¿Eres real?-, pregunto y yo reí casi de forma histérica.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y capturé sus labios con los míos, solo un roce, era solo la constancia de un hecho pero de pronto todo desaparecido y miles de corriente eléctricas me ataron a el, el deseo floreció como lo hizo desde aquel beso después de la fiesta, el me tomó de la cintura y me inclinó un poco mientras yo abría la boca y delineaba con mi lengua sus labios, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, por un momento recordé donde estábamos, cerca del final de la ultima clase en nuestro antiguo instituto, pronto habría millones de chicos en el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos pero …¿acaso importo?, así como el pensamiento llego se fue dejándome solo con el palpitar de mi vientre, su aliento y su sabor.

Gemí y el mordió tenuemente mi labio, mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y por un momento deseé fundirme en el, que me guardará…o yo guardarlo a el, una de sus manos se metió dentro del mar de prendas que me cubrían del clima de Konoha mientras yo murmuraba su nombre entre sus labios, un extraño sonido resonó a lo lejos…y luego mas cerca y luego… Sasuke se detuvo y yo cerré los ojos mientras el respiraba contra mi piel, escondió por un momento el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y después se alejo un poco aun sosteniéndome de la cintura.

-Este es un lugar publico…-, comenzó un voz ronca a espaldas de Sasuke sentí el extraño rubor que irónicamente solo conocía cerca de mi besador preferido, el sonrió al mirarme y luego ambos vimos al hombre.

Quien lo diría, el Director del Instituto parecía no querer irse…nunca, el Sr. Carson había estado desde hace años en el instituto, su pelo había desparecido casi por completo de su cabeza, su gran bigote y su baja estatura sumada a los kilos que había ganado estos años lo hacían parecer mas una caricatura que nuestro ya de por si viejo director.

-Sr. Carson no nos ira a llevar a detención-, murmuró Sasuke con una sonrisa, el hombre parpadeó un poco y lo miró a el y después a mi quedándose algo mas de tiempo en mi rostro, su cara de incredulidad casi me hizo reír aunque entendía perfectamente lo inverosímil de la situación, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno literalmente "comiéndose" a mitad del pasillo…nadie lo hubiera creído.

Casi pude contar los segundos que pasaron antes de que el Sr. Carson pudiera volver a hablar.

-Estoy claramente sorprendida de verlos a ambos aquí… señorita Haruno-, murmuró por fin

-No mas que nosotros quizás-, dije aun sin el aire suficiente, Sasuke me miró y sonrió mientras el Sr. Carson lo miraba.

-Ya que no puedo detenerlos…espero que elijan un lugar adecuado para sus…motivos para estar aquí-, Sasuke se rió bajito y asintió.

-Claro Sr. Carson tengo una buena fantasía sobre uno de los salones del edificio B-, bromeó mientras nuestro antiguo Director apretó los puños y lo miró del modo en que solía hacerlo cada vez que mi antigua pesadilla de preparatoria hacia una maldad.

-Lo siento Sr. Carson…algunas cosas nunca cambian-, admití pero no pude contener la sonrisa que bailaba en mi rostro, el me miró y por un segundo sonrió como si le alegrara vernos…**juntos**.

Nos dependimos tenuemente y recorrimos el pasillo en silencio, Sasuke tomó mi mano sin decir nada y la apretó mientras yo mantenía el agarre.

-Necesitamos hablar-, murmuró ya en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Hablar era algo que no tenia muchas ganas de hacer, mas por que en mi interior creo que las palabras sobraban, estaba completamente enamorada del chico de mis pesadillas adolescentes, del hombre que me rescató de mi misma…de la mujer fría y superficial, que mas se podía decir, aunque tal vez teníamos que sacarlo todo de una vez por todas, no cambiaria los sentimientos pero ayudaría a entenderlos.

-Claro… ¿Quieres conocer la casa del Jefe Haruno?-, pregunté y el sonrió acariciándome tenuemente la mejilla y musitó un "No tienes idea" bajito antes de abrir la puerta de su automóvil.

Después de unos minutos aparcamos frente a la casa de mi padre, estaba casi idéntica desde que lo visité** la ultima vez**, salí del auto ayudada por Sasuke y comencé a caminar seguida por el, no había vuelto a decir nada, y yo lo agradecí, aun era algo extraño estar así y sentirse tan bien.

Toqué la puerta dos veces y esperé, Sasuke se removió a mi lado mientras yo sonreía, juraría que parecía un adolescente incomodo.

-Sakura-, abrió mi padre y exclamó mi nombre sorprendido un segundo antes de notar a mi acompañante, casi pude ver a su cabeza trabajar hasta que por alguna razón logro identificarlo y sin mas soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo hizo al fin, cierto Sasuke-, murmuró el mientras Sasuke sonreía de la forma en que si mi padre pudiera leer mis pensamientos…me ex comulgaba…después de que se recuperará del infarto. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que no tenia idea del por que el comentario, pero mi papa no dejo que pudiera preguntar nos invito a pasar mientras miraba nuestras manos.

(SasukePovs)

Por un momento creí que podría no hacerlo, por Dios era Sasuke Uchiha… "Solo llama a Matsuri o a Sai, a Inari…solo deja de pensar en ella", gritaba mi mente y aun así parecía no dar resultado, mi hermana veía una película en la televisión después de la cena en la sala de estar y yo me disponía a hacer zapping en mi cuarto…claro si al menos encontrara algo interesante que ver…pero sabia que la rutina se repetiría, caminé hasta la puerta y mamá llamó antes que pudiera tomar mi chaqueta.

-Sasuke es tarde no deberías salir-, murmuró mientras salía de la cocina seguida por mi papá

-Déjalo va a perder el tiempo mamá…desearía que alguna vez hicieras algo de provecho hermanito-, dijo Hinata saliendo a la improvisada reunión de mi familia. Tenia la ligera sospecha de que ella sabia a donde iba cada noche…sin embargo jamás me había dicho nada.

-Voy con Sai un rato…no llego tarde papá-, me despedí y salí lo mas rápido que pude, antes de que Itachi se ofreciera a acompañarme.

La casa de la familia Haruno era idéntica a todas las otras de su calle y sin embargo juraría que la podría distinguir entre mil, la había visto tantas veces, tantas…claro de la puerta hacia fuera, como podría traspasar la puerta de la casa de la chica que "odiaba"…según lo que todos creían.

Cada noche caminaba por su calle, ni una vez la vi fuera o mirando por la ventana…hasta eso se me era negado, "NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO", gritó mi mente y era cierto, yo mejor que nadie sabia el significado de la palabra hipocresía.

Me había quedado mas tiempo del necesario frente a la casa a unos pasos de la entrada que no me di cuenta el momento en que el Jefe Haruno había aparcado su auto fuera de esta.

-Buenas noches-, murmuró con el ceño fruncido, lo miré y el me miró mas detenidamente.

-Sasuke Uchiha…no deberías estar aquí de noche…tu casa esta algo retirada… ¿buscas a Sakura?-, preguntó con el ceño fruncido, me reí por que era algo irónico, si Souta Haruno supiera todo lo que yo hacia pasar a su hija estaría retorciéndome el brazo o algo peor, me lo merecía al cien por ciento.

-No…ella no me ha invitado-, murmuré mas para mi que para el.

-Ya…entonces creo que será mejor que esperes que ella lo haga...vete a casa muchacho…si la mereces, ella lo hará ¿no crees?-, asentí sabiendo que no lo merecía…Souta me miró mientras comenzaba a caminar y se quedo ahí hasta que perdí la casa de vista…

-Espero verlos mas tarde-, se despidió Souta para salir a su turno de trabajo, titubeó unos momentos y miró a su hija…podríamos tener 27 años pero aun la miraba como si se fuera a aquedar sola con su compañero adolescente y claro si recordaba la forma en que la había besado antes…si al menos mis hormonas se había quedado en esa etapa.

Sakura vino a sentarse frente a mí en la pequeña sala y tomó un poco del agua que se había servido en un vaso.

-Lo siento-, comencé después de unos segundos de un silencio absoluto, no incomodo pero si alentador a escuchar su voz.

-Yo también…-, contestó sorprendiéndome.

-No veo por que tu tendrías que pedir disculpas Sakura-, repliqué mientras ella me miraba, cerraba los ojos y asentía.

-Mira Sasuke lo que te dije antes fue cierto…no lo había superado…no había podido sacar todo el rencor que llevaba hacia mis años en preparatoria…hacia ustedes, hacia mi misma…pero comprendí que también te había mentido…cada cosa que paso desde que volvimos a vernos fue algo que deseé que pasara, cada beso…cada…-, se detuvo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron haciéndome sonreír.

-Perdono al chico de 17 años que fue el mas idiota del mundo en no decirme lo que sentía…ahora solo quiero una oportunidad con el hombre que me permitió sanar-, respondió mientras quería levantarme y besarla hasta dejarla si aliento, no la merecía y eso me hacia amarla mas…era un suertudo egoísta.

-Fue un idiota Sakura un soberano idiota…pero jamás derrocharía una nueva oportunidad de hacerte feliz-, respondí y ella sonrió.

-Aunque espero que me puedas tocar…mi canción-, susurró algo apenada y yo la miré asombrado y confundido.

-Como sabes sobre…-, comencé y ella sonrió.

-Hinata me dejo entrar a tu departamento….no quería mirar mas pero…-, trastabilló y yo la miré mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-Puedes mirar lo que es tuyo-, la interrumpí y ella sonrió.

-…Puedo hacerte una pregunta-, murmuró mirándome, se mordió de nuevo el labio tentando mi autocontrol de forma severa.

-Claro-, contesté

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste…ni una sola vez pensaste en decirme la verdad?-, preguntó y yo sonreí

-Millones…cada día…pero siempre había algo que me detenía...el miedo siempre estaba en contra mía…irónicamente quizás era el adolescente con mas inseguridades

del planeta…aunque el día que hice la canción estuve a punto de hacerlo-, admití y ella me miró curiosa

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-, preguntó y yola miré.

-Fue el día que nos reunimos para la investigación de Biología-, le conté y ella pareció entender algo.

-El día que no dejas de compararme con cada insecto que encontrábamos-, bromeó pero yo hice una mueca…había demasiadas cosas de que arrepentirme como para vivir mas de dos vidas.

-Lo sien…-, comencé pero ella se levantó y sorprendentemente se sentó en mis piernas, pude oler su aroma mientras ella pasaba una mano por mi frente hasta enterrarla en mi cabello.

-Ya no me molesta…no vas a disculparte por cada cosa…Sasuke el pasado nos ha costado demasiado para que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo en disculpas por tonterías como esa-, murmuró y yo asentí.

-Planeé decirte todo…desde que nos juntaron en el equipo pero después Inari me llamo esa noche y me dio que había convencido a la que seria nuestra compañera de cambiarle el lugar a Sai…para poder hacerte una broma…era mi oportunidad de hablar contigo fuera de la escuela y mi amigo lo había arruinado…aun así ese sábado cargué con la canción en mi bolsillo todo el día.

-Y yo no deja de tratar de impresionar a Sai ¿no?, sabes creo que éramos patéticos en preparatoria-, aceptó sonriendo y yo sonreí también.

-¿Y después…?-, preguntó

-Después que…-, conteste

-Después, después de la graduación, después…pasaron 10 años…la única duda que me atormenta es que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido a la Fiesta de Ex Alumnos…habrías seguido con tu vida…habrías encontrado a alguien mas-, susurró y yo negué riendo…era tan inocente…

-Algo hubiera hecho para tener el valor de por fin tocar a tu puerta…no era como si no supiera exactamente donde vivías-, acepté esperando su reacción.

-¿Lo sabias?-, preguntó sorprendida

-Como desde hace un año…no te voy a mentir después de entrar a la Universidad trate de dejarte atrás…traté, cosa que fue imposible...después me convencí que habías sido un capricho, al pasar los años no lograba sentir por nadie algo ni siquiera parecido a lo que siento por ti…-, la miré mientras ella sonreía, bajo la cabeza y besó mi cuello mientras yo la abrazaba.

-Después te odie…o eso quise creer, un fantasma del pasado…una chiquilla que estaba obsesionada con mi mejor amigo no me dejaba vivir en paz, parecía una cruel venganza por todo lo que te hice pasar, cuando decidí buscarte y mirarte, tan solo para convencerme que no eras mas que otra mujer, que alguien de mi pasado, no pude encararte, no pude, así que cuando Hinata mencionó que seria genial una Fiesta de Exalumnos yo le propuse organizarla, de hecho financiarla seria lo mas exacto…cuando confirmaste…supe que había cruzado la línea-, me quede en silencio mientras ella se levantaba un poco y me miraba.

-Y ahora…ya me tienes en frente...sin rencores ni recriminaciones…que tienes que decir-, preguntó contra mis labios.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-, pregunté sonriendo

-Por algo se empieza-, contesto ella antes de besarme…si fuera otra la casa…jadeé y me separé un poco antes de que la hiciera mía en el sofá de la casa de su padre.

-Tardaste casi 12 años en pedírmelo…si tienes alguna otra proposición promete que no te tardaras tanto-, bromeó y yo reí antes de besarla suavemente.

-Lo prometo-, murmuré y la abracé como imagine hacerlo cada noche hace 10 años.

* * *

**Continuara...**

R**ecuerden que un ficc se alimenta de sus Reviews...**

M**e**** encantaria que en este ficc tuviera 15 reviews eso hace que actualize mas rapido ademas ya estamos en la recta final.**

**K**ises y **A**brazos

**B**etsy Uchiha"**Song Hyo Woonk"**


	15. Perfectamente Imperfecto

**Disclamer: ****L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal)(Babas).

**L**a historia es Original de **Jazzi W.** Solo que despues de que dejo el mundo de fanficction no solo yo si no varias de las personas que estaban adaptando sus fic's se quedaron a medias cuando de repente borro su cuenta no la culpo de nada sus razones debio tener para abandonar el mundo del fanficction. Asi que pues apenas estoy** re-editando** los capitulos para amoldarlos como mas o menos se yo se que no quedara como la historia original por que ella era y seguira siendo una excelente escritora mi trabajo nunca se podria comparar con el de ella pero pues hare el intento para que quede lo mejor posible.

**N/A: H**ola ¿Como estan? si me lo preguntan ami mas o menos las pocas personas de aqui saben que no he andado muy bien en lo que se refiere a mi salud pero eso no evita que no este en estos momentos aqui, ¡woaah! En serio muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus hermosos reviews son de verdad alentadores queria esperar hasta que tuviera los 230 reviews cerrados pero mejor se los traigo como pueden ver este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia tan hermosa que ha crecido conmigo y con ustedes tambien vieron las inseguridades de Sakura y como poco a poco empezo a madurar. Tambien vieron que tuve en serio muchas dificultades para continuarlo pero con su apoyo incondicional he podido continuarla. Bueno yo me retiro y espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo; y una cosa mas lean la nota que pondre abajo es de suma importancia bueno me despido adios.

* * *

**Capitulo 14 **:**Perfectamente imperfecto**

(SakuraPovs)

Ví entrar a mi secretaria mientras sostenía unos sobres en sus manos, cerré los ojos y gemí bajito, ella sonrió negando.

-No te preocupes solo es correo-, murmuró Kin dándome los sobres, los miré fugazmente y asentí dejándolos cerca para revisarlos el Lunes.

-¿Lograste cambiar la cita con la empresa de Publicidad?-, le pregunté mientras ella miró, sonrió y me entregó mi agenda personal.

-Te iras al cielo…lo juro-, murmuré y ella se rió.

-Tranquila Sakura tienes la tarde libre-, contestó ella, la miré sonriendo, desde hace días le había pedido que me considerara su amiga, mas que su jefa yo apreciaba a Kin, era una joven trabajadora que luchaba por lo que quería, por ello se merecía el puesto que le iba a proponer…el Lunes…¡Otro pendiente!

Mi teléfono privado sonó mientras ella terminaba de revisar los papales que le había entregado para que los archivara o enviara según sea el caso.

-Hola cisne-, murmuró mi novio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola amor-, saludé con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, Kin se tapo la boca con los dedos y salió de la oficina.

Habían pasado dos semanas de nuestra vuelta de Konoha, aun me costaba asimilar que después de todo Sasuke y yo estábamos juntos, me sentía viva, feliz, a pesar de que gran parte del trabajo en su oficina lo tenia agobiado, habíamos salido…las mejores citas de mi vida, románticas, divertidas y llenas de expectación, y tensión.

No habíamos hablado del tema o de la combustión espontánea que parecían sufrir nuestros cuerpos al estar cerca, aun cuando habíamos estado en el departamento del otro, nada mas había pasado, tenia la sensación que Sasuke jamás daría un paso, nuestra historia no era del todo normal… a si que como toda una mujer profesional tenia que agarrar el toro por los cuernos.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-, preguntó con voz susurrante.

-Extenuante, tengo una cita para las cuatro, después checar unos escritos para el próximo número de la revista y no se unas cuantas cosas mas…y tu, por fin te has puesto al corriente-, pregunté y el se rió.

-No…estas "**vacaciones**", han salido caras, pero no te preocupes Obito estará de vuelta la semana que viene…podré escaparme-, lo ultimó lo murmuró bajito haciéndome reír.

-Te voy a extrañar-, siguió mientras yo me mordía el labio para no decir nada.

-Te llamo mañana y almorzamos juntos ¿si?-, propuse mientras el lo pensaba.

-Claro amor-, aceptó mientras yo me despedía, colgué el teléfono y cerré los ojos.

-Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho-, murmuró Ino desde la puerta.

-Pero valdrá la pena…cada centímetro-, mi amiga soltó una carcajada y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-Ey que estés pensando en tu plan y en los "**centímetros**" es muy chistoso-, continuó entre risas.

-Recuérdame por que te tuve que contar-, murmuré enfurruñada mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas.

-Fácil…soy tu mejor amiga, además mis ojos tiene que verlo para creerlo, ¡tu!, haciendo una cena romántica a la luz de las velas con violín de fondo-, bromeó

-No exactamente así-, corregí y ella sonrió.

Salimos de la oficina, nos despedimos de Kin y nos dirigimos en el auto de Ino hacia el departamento de Sasuke.

-Pasado mañana me entregan los boletos, espero que ambos hayan tenido el tiempo para "apartar" esos días-, murmuró mi amiga de camino.

-Claro, quien se perdería tu boda en una isla paradisíaca-, bromeé y ella se rió.

Aparcamos fuera del edificio y miré a Hinata esperándonos en la entrada, su sonrisa parecía destellar.

-A veces ella me da miedo-, confesó Ino.

-A veces…a mi también-, bromeé antes de bajar.

-Hola Sakura, hola Ino-, saludó Hinata.

-Estas segura que no vendrá para acá-, inquirí y ella asintió.

-Segura, Naruto hablo con el, dijo que saldría de la oficina a las 5, mi maridito le pidió que fuera por el ya que su auto se había averiado…no hay problema-, contestó

mientras yo cerraba los ojos.

-Espero que le guste-, murmuré subiendo al elevador.

-A que novio no le gusta ser seducido-, preguntó Ino

-No me refería a eso-, contesté mientras ambas reía.

-Claro Sakura, claro-, murmuró mi mejor amiga.

Me encantaba el departamento de Sasuke, olía a el, su piano, su escritorio tenia su esencia, fui hasta la cocina y comencé a poner la compras que había hecho esta mañana en el lugar correspondiente, el vino blanco en el refrigerador, las fresas y los duraznos, deje en una de las repisas el chocolate y la crema batida.

Minutos despues de haber llegado, recibimos el pedido de la florería….miles de pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos, tanto Ino como Hinata se divirtieron esparciéndolos dejando un camino que indicara sin lugar a dudas su habitación.

Me alegraba que la tensión entre ellas casi hubiera desaparecido, Ino no lograba convencerse de que los Uchiha merecían otra oportunidad, sin embrago se convenció de que yo era feliz, de que por primera vez no trataba de convertirme en algo mas….

Tomé una ducha rápida después de haber comido una pizza y terminar de acomodar las velas en la habitación.

Me miré en el espejo de su habitación mientras me secaba el cabello, me había puesto un camisón blanco hasta los tobillos, los tirantes era delgados y enmarcaban mis pechos, una mano recorrió mis pecas, la sensación de inseguridad tan conocida rezumbo en mis oídos pero la aparte recordando todo lo que habíamos pasado…esta era yo y esta era la mujer que Sasuke amaba, la que yo amaba…

-Vas a matar a mi hermano de un infarto-, susurró Hinata a mi espalda.

-Creo que Sasuke es mas resistente de lo que crees-, le contesté sonriendo.

-Aun así no es ciego-, completó Ino detrás de ella.

-Ya es hora de irnos, pasan de las 6 no tardara en venir aquí-, continuó Hinata.

Asentí y las acompañé a la puerta, cuando al fin estuve sola el estomago me hormigueaba de forma incontrolable, sentía ansias, nerviosismo, deseo, mi piel ardía, caminé sonriendo al sentir los pétalos rozar mis pies desnudos, el camino ideado por Ino y Hinata primero conducía hasta el piano…me acerqué a mi bolso escondido bajo el escritorio de Sasuke y tomé el papel que había doblado a la mitad dejándolo sobre el instrumento.

La primera vez que escribía después de tanto tiempo…sonreí al leer el titulo y esperé que el comprendiera cada palabra…

(SasukePovs)

Estacioné mi auto en mi lugar de aparcamiento y entré al edificio, me sentí fatigado, la empresa tenia demasiados pendientes atrasados…otro recordatorio de que huir de los problemas solo traía mas problemas…por suerte ella me salvo de todo, ella por fin estaba conmigo, por fin me miraba del modo que tanto soñé.

También me sentía frustrado, deseaba verla, necesitaba verla, pero ella era alguien libre e independiente, su espíritu me tenía cautivado y sabia que después de un largo día de trabajo necesitaba descansar, así que solo quería llegar a mi habitación y dormir…pensando en ella.

A mis casi 28 años, estaba enamorado como una adolescente, de hecho creo que lo había estado por años, no cambiaria nada, el tiempo con ella había sido la gloria, pero quería tenerla conmigo, la quería todo el tiempo…y si, soñaba cada noche con volver a hacerla mía, como aquel día en su oficina, pero diferente… sin barreras, sin mentiras…

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y encendí la luz para quedarme paralizado, había miles de pétalos haciendo un camino por todo el lugar, el departamento olía a cerezas…su aroma, mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa mientras seguía el inusual sendero, me acerqué a mi piano para mirar una hoja de color blanco doblada por la mitad, la caligrafía era sencilla pero elegante, reconocí su letra y por un momento quise olvidarme del papel y buscarla, obligué a mis pies a quedarse en su lugar y comencé a leer…

**Mi amor imperfecto**

Te escribo y el sol muere de a poco, al igual que mis letras,

El cielo atestigua este momento en el cual me declaro,

Te miro y presento mi vida a tus ojos esperando contestación.

Pues ese amor que concebía perfecto he comprobado que no es real

Y en mi búsqueda de un alma ajena,

Me reencontré contigo, y pensé todo lo que podía ofrecer

Cosas lozanas, antiguas, etéreas y mundanas

Pensé ofrecerte frases, o tal vez plegarias.

Pero una a una fueron pareciendo paganas,

Tal vez te ofrecería un amor preciso y recto

Un amor en el que el sacrificio no existe

Un cuento de hadas.

Pero tu recuerdo me señaló un norte

Ofrecerte un amor imperfecto, humano

Contigo quiero sacrificarme de todas las maneras posibles y que tu te sacrifiques igual

Quiero llorar y amar

Quiero sentirme enjaulada en el mundo, pero libre contigo

Quiero saber conquistarte a través del tiempo

Poseerte y prolongar un abrazo hasta el infinito

Un amor que nos una con una cadena de razón y cariño

Un amor que nos torture dulcemente

Un amor que persista en la lluvia

Un amor que hiera nuestro orgullo

Quiero verme, entonces, en otra latitud contigo

Emancipando nuestras almas de la vida

Procurando nuestro sustento emocional con lagrimas de ángeles

Descifrando los laberintos de nuestros corazones

Compartiendo un amor imperfecto.

Te amo Sakura

Miré el camino de pétalos que seguía hasta mi habitación, miré el poema de nuevo…me lo llevé a los labios mientras caminaba hasta ponerlo junto a su broche, el que jamás me había pedido de vuelta.

Caminé con pasos cortos, no quería despertar si esto era un sueño y quería prolongar el momento si era real.

Cuando abrí la puerta todo mi cuerpo cobró vida y contuve la respiración al verla, ella jamás se imaginaria cuantas noches la imagine así, frente a mi, en mi cama, desde aquella fiesta, tantas noches de insomnio tantas noches odiándola de tanto amarla, de tanto desearla y ahora estaba aquí como un cisne…mi cisne.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas entrado a mi departamento?-, pregunté con voz ronca ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y la luz de las velas que iluminaba la habitación hacían un juego de luces y sombras sobre su piel y su camisón difícil de resistir.

-Por que lo deseabas tanto como yo-, contestó bajito y se movió hasta el final de la cama, acorté nuestra distancia quedándome de pie ante ella, ella se alzó un poco y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

-Si…-, suspiré mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos, sentí las yemas de sus dedos en mi cabello, su boca se abrió para perderme en ella, mi lengua entro queriendo poseerla.

-Volviste a escribir-, dije con la respiración agitada, sus manos comenzaron a quitar mi saco mientras asentía.

-Gracias-, murmuré y ella volvió a besarme, incapaz de detenerme la acerqué mas a mi anclando mis brazos a su cintura llevándola hasta el borde de la cama.

-Esto no debía ser exactamente así-, murmuró contra mis labios, mientras los rozaba incitándolos.

-¿Cómo entonces?-, pregunté mientras olía su cuello y mas abajo, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa.

-Había vino y comida…y…puede esperar…he soñado con volver a hacer el amor contigo mucho antes de aceptar que te amaba-, confesó y yo besé el borde del escote de su camisón antes de mirarla.

-Yo mucho mas-, contesté

-Lo se-, murmuró, sonreí mientras mis dedos acariciaban su rostro, el contorno de pecas casi invisibles de su nariz, para bajar a su mandíbula, su cuello y su clavícula, ella logró deshacerse de la camisa, sus manos erizaron mi piel al tocarla, cada rastro ardía, sentía mi erección cada vez mas y mas impaciente, me acerqué a ella y gimió robándome una sonrisa

Mis dedos rozaron el contorno de sus pechos sobre la tela, su pecho subía y baja a causa de su respiración, sus pezones estuvieron a punto de rasgar la tela…o eso me parecía, mis manos bajaron los tirantes y la obligaron a quedarse desnuda ante mi, la tomé por la cintura y al incliné mientras lamia, mordía, me alimentaba de ella, un grito y luego pequeños sonidos salieron de su boca, cada vez haciéndome perder la cordura un poco mas.

No supe en que momento sus manos desabrocharon mi pantalón, lo jalo de forma impaciente y me lo quite todo mientras ella se recostaba en la cama alejándose un poco de mi.

Sonreí y en un acto movido por solo mi cuerpo, por todo el deseo que sentía la tomé de los tobillos y la arrastre hacia mi, ella jadeo, mis manos se hundieron en su espalda levantándola mientras me hincaba en la cama, se sentó a horcadas sobre mi, gimió cuando mi erección tocó su intimidad, casi perdí todo conciencia…apreté los dientes y controlé mis latidos mientras la tomaba de la cintura y entraba en ella, se echó hacia atrás soltando un grito ahogado, arqueó su espalda permitiéndome saborear el néctar de su piel, sus pechos, sus pezones turgentes, la atraje hacia mi mientras la abrazaba, besando su cabello, el tiempo se detuvo solo era consiente de su cuerpo, de querer estar mas en ella, de querer perderme en ella, de cumplir todos mis sueños, mis caderas se movían exigentes y por un momento temí dañarla, pero su cuerpo buscaba el mío, sus caderas respondían mis movimientos

Ella besó mi cuello y mi oreja haciéndome estallar, sus paredes se apretaron encerrándome, exigiendo..., ambos caímos a la cama, respirando de forma entrecortada

-Quiero que todos los días estés aquí cuando llegue, quiero esto siempre-, murmuré abrazo a ella

-Esa es otra proposición-, inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Si…-, murmuré mirándola

-Lo tienes…-, murmuró sonriente mirándome antes de cerrar los ojos.

La abracé esta vez ambos amando y siendo correspondidos, esta vez haciéndolo bien, **esta vez si**.

FIN

* * *

**T**antan aqui termina esta historia espero y les guste como ami...

N/A: **B**ueno como pueden observar este es el final de esta historia tan hermosa y maravillosa espero y les guste devo aclararles que **NO HABRA EPILOGO** asi que no tiene caso que lo pidan porque no lo habra pero si tendra una **SECUELA** bueno eso obviamente si ustedes quieren me lo diran aqui si ustedes desean que haga la secuela ...¿Quiren que haga la secuela? ustedes me diran bueno me retiro espero sus reviews adios nos leemos luego

**A**gradecimientos ha:

**AoOi : **Muchas gracias one-chan eres la mejor tQm...

**Lizie-azul**

**sakura nita**

**msdupree22**

**Diany-nyan**

**Antotis**  
**natico-yan**

**Aiko-Uchiha05**  
**OOANDISAOO**

**HaRuNo-SaMy**

**evisa**

**fabiola59**  
**la comadreja XDDD**

**Sofii-Hatake**  
**Nanami Sakuraba**

**Alexiel-Cullen**

**nejiten-4-life**  
**Ann Loraine**

**Citrus-Gi**

**Angie uchihaD**  
**Wichita**  
**meli-haruno-chan**

**sakuita**

**akemi08**  
**tiny lizard**

**kellyndrin**

**Y a todas las que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia muchas gracias..**

**K**_ises y _**A**_brazos_

**B**etsy**U**chiha **"Song Hyo Woon"**


	16. Nota Autor importante leer

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**H**ola si se que este tipo de cosas esta prohibido en Fanfiction pero solamente es para decirles que, este ficc ya tiene continuación se llama **"La Última Vez" **

**A**unque devo decirles que sera actualizada muy lentamente la razón es que mi maginación es practicamente nula, ademas añadiendole que ahora estoy trabajando, aunque no le hecho la culpa ha eso mas bien mi mente esta concentrada al 100% de **Pacto de Amigos** que esta llegando a su final solo le faltan unos capitulos mas para que termine.

Con respecto a **Princesita** hubo un review que dejo asi de O_O jajá por la simple y sencilla razón de que les resulto muy porno creo que hice las devidas advertencias ¿No? de que era raking "M", asi que no le veo el caso para que digan eso, pero bueno.

Seguire con los demas fic´s no los abandonare eso pueen estar seguros es mas quiero terminar varios antes de que termine el año pero no se si mi tiempo alcanze espero y sea asi.

Espero y esta nota no cause molestias es mas me gustaria muchismo saber de ustedes me retiro adios y que tengan muy felices fiestas desembrina y un prospero año nuevo 2012 :)*

...

...

...

...

..

.


End file.
